SMSTSS 1: The Life & Times of Darth Lune!
by ocramed
Summary: Usagi Sailor Moon Tsukino as a SITH Lord! Star Wars with Star Trek references...
1. Prelude to Darkness

**SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune1 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, crossover story.**

**Special note: While this story ties into the "Sailor Moon ST" story, you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1: "Prelude to Darkness"**

**

* * *

**

"You will never defeat the Rebellion!" Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker said, as he confronted the Empress of the Galactic Imperium. Everything hinged on him to confront the Sith Lord.

The Empress Serenity peeks through black robes, as she sat on her throne of "the Death Star". In spite of her youthful appearance, and apparent beauty, her eyes were devoid of any compassion.

"Do you honestly think that I don't know about your plans? And that I don't know about the Rebellion's attempt to find the weakness of this fully operational battle-station?"

Luke's eyes widened in shock.

Serenity smirked, as she thought of what it took to be at this point…

FLASHBACK!

Tokyo, Japan: Juuban District.

"Luna, we got hurry!" said 16-year old Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino. "I don't want to late, you know."

"YOU don't want to be late?" replied Luna the Royal Moon Cat. "I am the one who had to wake you up!"

"Biiiiii!" Usagi said, as she turned the corner. She and Luna were trying to make it to the latest Sailor Scout meeting. Unfortunately…

"Luna, help!" Usagi cried, as she was suddenly being sucked into a vortex.

"Usagi!" Luna cried, while trying to reach her mistress.

And in an instant, Usagi was gone.

"PRINCESS!" Luna cried in anguish.

As Usagi tumbled across time and space, she seemingly split into two people. One version of Usagi would move onto a "positive" timeline, while the other would move on to a "negative" timeline. This was nature's way of assuring balance between a positive universe and it's polar opposite. Thus, while Usagi would find virtual paradise, her twin would discover hell.

Usagi fell through the end of the vortex.

"Oof!"

As she tried to orient herself, she found herself being man-handled.

"Wha-what?" Usagi cried.

A man with a scar over his eyes looks at her.

"I don't know how you got on board, but we don't take kindly to strangers," the man sneered. He then pressed a nearby com-button.

"This is Engineer Tucker. We have an intruder on board."

The man looks at a frightened Usagi.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise, little girl."

The first year was pure hell for the girl. Her captor, the pirate John Archer, took pleasure in making Usagi's interrogation unpleasant. When nothing more could be gained, Usagi was forced to become "the Captain's Woman", after being properly groomed by Madame T'Pol and Courtesan Hoshi Sato. Usagi cried most of the time, which was met with harsh punishment. Eventually, she resigned to her fate.

But then, "Fate" intervened.

While being ferried for sale at a local slavers' market, Usagi and her ship were caught in a warp, that sent everyone involved to a place a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. Everyone except Usagi had died in the subsequent crash on a desert planet. There,she would be captured by another group of slavers, where she would soon be sold to the Hutts. The Hutts, who ruled the desert planet called "Tattooine", were slug-like creatures who excelled in criminal activity. And for a time, Usagi did as she was told. And then HE came into her dreams…

Usagi looked around the desolate landscape. There, in front of her, was a black-robed figure. 

_"Who…who are you?" Usagi asked._

_The man looks at Usagi, whose eyes bore right into her soul._

_"I am the one who seeks an…apprentice, since my old one has recently expired. I have seen your future, and you are found worthy for consideration."_

_Usagi looks away._

_"As what? As a concubine?"_

_The man smirked._

_"No, my child. As a SITH."_

_The man went on to tell her of the potential power she could possess, especially when used against those who have abused her._

_"Well, my child? Do you prefer to remain a prey, or do you wish to become the predator?"_

_Usagi closed her eyes, knowing that her life is at a crossroads._

_Usagi opened her eyes, and grinned a nasty grin._

_"Where do I sign?"_

_The man in the dark robes, known as "Darth Sidious", smiled._

Usagi continued her life as the plaything of the Hutts, while receiving instruction and training from herteacher vis-à-vis her dreams. Sidious taught her about the Force, and how it can be used to effect both man and nature. Her last lesson was the construction of her own lightsaber, the pieces of which were smuggled to her in Hutt territory. Finally, herteacher gave Usagi her final exam:

"Kill your Hutt master," Sidious ordered.

Usagi felt the coolness of the handle of her 'saber.

"Yes, my Lord."

During the evening's festivals, Usagi openly declared that her master was an impotent fool. When her master ordered her execution, Usagi smiled.

SNAP! Hzzzzzz…

Her red lightsaber sparkled.

"Your death with be my release," Usagi said, as she went havoc on everybody in her Hutt master's domain. She then set fire to the domain itself, and escaped into the desert night laughing maniacally, where she would further her Sith training. And in the pale of the moonlight, Darth Lune was born…

Over the years, Usagi had performed her duties as a Sith Apprentice. She was a spy on one hand, while an assassin on the other. All the years of being a tool for someone else's enjoyment released an anger within her. In a way, she was furious at how her old friends viewed her, after saving her home time and time again. If and when she finds her way back, she will have to have a long discussion with them.

"I was blind, but now I can see," Usagi would say to herself.

When the Separatist Movement came into the forefront, Usagi was to assist Sith Acolyte Count Dooku, a former member of the Jedi Order, in his efforts. However, Dooku did not want to follow the directions of a woman, let alone someone who did not have extensive experience as a Force-user. So, as it is so among the Sith, Dooku challenged Usagi for the right to be Sidious' apprentice…

CHUNK!

Usagi threw Dooku's head at the feet of Darth Sidious.

"He was old and WEAK," Usagi smirked. "I am NOT."

Sidious smiled.

"You have served me well, my Apprentice. But remember this: there is one more test that all Sith must perform, if they are to be 'the Master'.

"Aye, my Lord."

Usagi knew full well what Sidious meant. If he feels threatened by her, he will have to challenge her to combat. With this in mind, she will have to be more delicate in her activities.

"Lord Sidious, I believe that I can use the technology at Camino to find a suitable replacement for Dooku…"

Camino was a watery world that specializes in clone technology. Through Dooku, Sidious has already laid down the ground work to create his clone army, based upon the genetic structure of the feared bounty hunter Jango Fett. It will now be used to clone a new Sith Acolyte, based upon HER own genetic structure. And it was during this time that Usagi made her first official contact with the Jedi…

It was raining that day, when the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi went to Camino to investigate the reports that the late Jedi Master Sifo-Dyfus had a clone army made. As he went inside the main domicile, where the guests were being housed, a woman in a medical outfit comes by.

Pretty, isn't she? Kenobi thought to himself.

Usagi was infiltrating the medical facilities, as a way of insuring the creation of her clone. She would have to warn her agent, Jango, about the Jedi.

"Jango, you and Boba should leave," Usagi says, as she enters Jango's quarters. "The Jedi are HERE."

"I know." Jango said, as he and his son begin to pack their things. "But I need to have a distraction."

Usagi smiled wickedly.

"That can be arranged."

As soon as Kenobi had gotten word that the Fetts were making their getaway, he went after him-

"Surprise!" Usagi said, as she suddenly dropped from a scaffold, and landed a solid punch.

POW!

Kenobi was startled, since he did not sense her presence. She was now wearing black robes-

SNAP! Hzzzzzz…

and was sporting a red saber.

"You shall not pass, Jedi."

Kenobi gets up.

SNAP! Hzzzzzz…

"We shall see, luv."

The two went at it, as various feints and thrusts were performed. Usagi performed a surprise leg sweep, knocking Kenobi down.

Hzzzzzz-SNAP!

Usagi puts away her saber.

"I hate to leave a duel unfinished, but I don't want to miss my ride."

Jango had just finished securing Usagi's clone unto his ship.

"Be seeing you! HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

And she left with Jango in his ship.

When Jango's ship was out of sight, Kenobi gets up.

"I got a bad feeling about this…"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Some of you may wonder why the harshness of the story. Basically, this story is about Usagi's corruption, and the choices that she makes to become corrupted. C&C are wlecomed.**

**Next time: The saga of Darth Lune continues. See you then! **


	2. War and Circumstances

**SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune2 –By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Wars", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, fan-fiction.**

**Special note: While this story ties into "Sailor Moon ST", "Star Trek: Ranma's Story", "SMST: A Mythic Adventure" and "SMST: The Jedi Trials of Sailor Mercury", you don't have to read those stories to enjoy this one.**

**Last time (in Part 1: "Prelude to Darkness"): A mysterious, cosmic event sends Usagi "Sailor Moon" Tsukino to another time and place. She finds herself in a universe where evil is seen as a virtue. After a while Usagi, now a slave, is given the opportunity to get back at those who were abusing her…at the cost of her life and soul. Now known as the Sith Apprentice "Darth Lune", she is helping her mentor Darth Sidious slowly gain power throughout the Galactic Republic. That is, if Usagi can succeed with the Jedi Knights on her tail!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2: "War and Circumstances"**

**

* * *

**

The planet Geonosis was a primary refinery processing planet for the Trade Federation. It is there that Darth Lune, under the guise of Countess Usagi Tsu-Dooku, the long-lost daughter of the now late Count Dooku, was having a meeting of the Trade Federation and the Banking Guild over the Separatist Confederation's next move. Thanks to her mentor Darth Sidious, Usagi "civilian guise" was created over a ten year period. Count Dooku had accepted this, as a condition of becoming a Sith Acolyte. It is too bad Dooku sought to replace Usagi as Sidious' apprentice.

"We need assurance that you have your allies lined up," said the representative of the Trade Federation Nute Gunray. "And you have yet to deal with the Senator from Naboo? She has been a thorn in our side since that unpleasantness."

"Viceroy, you have my word that Senator Amidala will be dealt with," Countess Tsu-Dooku replies. Usagi was dressed in a regal black dress that indicated her station and rank, based upon the culture of a planet that she barely knows. Her hair was tied in a long pony-tail, which went down the length of her back. "And the Corporate Alliance and others will soon join the cause."

In a perverse way, Usagi felt that she was coming into her own. In another life, she was supposed to be the "Moon Princess", who would one day rule her universe. And after years of being on the receiving end of the powerful, it was her time to become the powerful. But as her mentor had said, she had to have patience…even if it means dealing with these fools!

I guess it's time to turn up the charm, Usagi thought to herself.

"My friends, bottom line, I am offering you a chance to avoid the yoke that represents the Galactic Republic. When my Father found me, I was a slave of the Hutts. I had the misfortune of being born to a commoner…to a woman who had been kidnapped by raiders. Before my Mother died, she told me about my Father, and how one day, I will be reunited with my family. That's what I offer you, my friends. I offer you a chance for both freedom, and a chance to be 'reunited' to those values that you hold dear. The Republic allowed people like me to be born into bondage. Thus, no matter what you all decide today, I will not rest, until the Republic pay for their crimes against the innocent. Still, I implore you to do the right thing, by joining my cause for Love…and JUSTICE!"

While Usagi continued her bogus speech, she sensed the presence of the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi in the rafters. She smiled, thinking about what she was going to do to the Jedi as soon as she gets her hands on him…

A half a day later…

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was being held by a stasis chamber, while Usagi is eating a piece of fruit.

"Tell me, Jedi," Usagi began. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to stop you, witch," Kenobi replied. "I and the Jedi Order will not allow you to plunge the galaxy into civil war."

"Humph. Newsflash: it's too late for THAT, Jedi. I will see to it."

"But why? Why all this?"

Usagi steps forward. Her next set of lies had to be convincing. However, since she really did feel the sting of slavery, Usagi did have enough material to make her story "real".

"I'll tell you a little secret. The Republic is being controlled by the Sith."

"You're lying! You know nothing about the Sith."

"Before my father's untimely death, he told me of the conspiracy of the Sith. He told me that the reason for my enslavement was because of the Sith, and how they manipulated the politicians into allowing that enslavement."

Kenobi thought about what Usagi said, before asking her his next set of questions.

"Do you know anything about the mercenary Jango Fett? Or about his Sith accomplice?"

Usagi inwardly smiled. Her disguise pen had successfully hid her true form. As for the mercenary…

"My father hired Mr. Fett to free me from my servitude, since he, as a Jedi at that time, could not. I owe him my life for his assistance, Jedi."

Usagi finished her fruit, and turn to leave.

"What are you going to do?" Kenobi asks.

"I will do what is right, Jedi. You will be freed…baring any complications."

The next morning, that "complication", in the form of Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker, shows up. Disobeying orders, Anakin and Nabooan Senator Padme Amidala, along with their droid-companions, went to Geonosis to mount a rescue. Luckily for Usagi, her "minions" had captured them. And now…

"See what brought you all to this point?" Usagi said, as she spoke through the booming-microphone. Kenobi, Skywalker and Amidala were being tied up in the center of a gladiatorial arena. "You all just have to get in the way of my plans."

"You are mad, witch!" Padme yelled. "What you are doing is WRONG!"

For a moment, Usagi looks at the former Queen-turned-Senator. In some way, she reminded her of her old friend Rei Hino, also known as "Sailor Mars".

But only for a moment.

"My cause is good. As long as you will not see the truth, you will pay as accessories. RELEASE THE BEASTS!"

Two savage beasts were released. One looked liked a giant mantis, while the other looked like a giant pole-cat. Just as the two were about to pounce, something happens.

The short-droid R2-D2 shoots out a lightsaber from its chassis. Anakin catches it, and activates it.

SNAP! Hzzzzz….

Once freed, Anakin frees his friends. United, the three began to deal with the creatures.

Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray looks worried.

"Countess, we have to do something!"

"Fine," Usagi smirks. She signals her droid army to get into position-

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

A purple lightsaber was being wielded against her neck.

"This party is over," said Jedi Master Mace Windu. As if on cue, over one-hundred lightsabers appeared.

Usagi cursed herself silently. Clearly, Windu was a powerful Jedi indeed.

"Well, Master Windu," Usagi began. "It's good to meet you at last."

"Save it, Countess. As the duly appointed representative of the Galactic Republic, I am placing you under arrest for sedition and murder. What do you have to say to these charges?"

"I would have to say that you should observe your surroundings a bit better."

As if on cue, a thousand heavy battledroids appeared throughout the stands. If there is one thing that Usagi's mentor has taught her, always have a contingency plan.

"Your move, Jedi."

Mace's distraction allowed Jango Fett to fire upon the Jedi, who swiftly blocked the attack. Usagi gets out of the way.

When one of the Jedi "Calvary" hands Kenobi a spare lightsaber, the battle begins.

Eventually, Jedi Master Yoda joins the battle with the newly appointed Galactic Republic Army, approved by the Senate on the behest of the Nabooan Jar-Jar Binks. During the commotion, Usagi makes her escape…with the plans of what will become the Death Star, a planet-sized battle-station. Still, before she could successfully leave the planet, she is confronted by-

"Jedi Kenobi and his…apprentice?" Usagi said, as she turns to face the two Jedi. They had their sword ready.

"We will stop you," Kenobi said. "Anakin, you have the honor of arresting the Countess Tsu-Dooku-"

"NO!" Anakin said. "She will pay for all the death she has caused."

And with that, Ankin charges Usagi.

Usagi smirks, as a reverse, black, crescent moon mark appears on her head, something that Anakin, in his rage, did not see…

CHOK!

Usagi leaps, performs a reverse spin-kick, and makes contact. The blow sends Anakin sprawling to the ground.

"Anakin!" Kenobi says, as he goes to his apprentice's side.

"I had to learn how to defend myself as a slave, Jedi," the Countess said.

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

Usagi took out her red lightsaber.

"And my father was kind enough to harness my own Force-based powers. I will not have anyone manhandle me, especially not by the lackeys of a Galactic Republic!"

Anakin gets up.

"Will you now listen to me, Anakin?" Kenobi asked.

"Yes, Master."

And with that, the two Jedi charged the Countess. The Jedi were amazed at how good the Countess was. Then, just as the Countess was about to drop her defenses…

ZAP!

The Countess released a stream of electrical energy at the Jedi from her free hand.

"ARRRGH!"

"Foolish rabbit! Trix are for kids!"

ZAP!

Anakin manages to avoid the next strike. With a final huff, Anakin charged forward.

Usagi sees this, and blocks. She then forces Anakin to move into one direction, twirls, and then-

CHOP!

And off goes Anakin's hands.

"AHHHHH!"

"Fool! Don't you understand what you have caused me to do?"

Anakin was rolling on the floor, as Usagi crouched.

"I know you, Anakin. I know the rage you have against those who had enslaved you. I know about the death of Qui-Gon Jinn. And I know what happened about your Mother."

In reality, Usagi didn't really know, but could detect surface thoughts that was emitting from Anakin's conscious mind.

"Join me, Anakin Skywalker, and we can bring peace and order to the galaxy."

"I…I will never join you!"

"A pity."

Usagi stood up. She was about to bring down her weapon on Anakin's head, when she felt the presence of-

"M-Master Yoda!" Kenobi managed to say.

Usagi knew of Yoda's legendary status. In other words, she didn't have a chance. So, Usagi made a distraction.

Using the Force, Usagi was forcing some heavy equipment to topple on top of Anakin and Kenobi.

"Be seeing you. HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

And with that, Usagi made her escape at last.

Sometime later on Coruscant, Usagi emerges from her ship.

"The Force is with us, my Master," Usagi says, as she bows to a shadowy, robed figure.

"Welcome home, Lady Lune," Darth Sidious says, as he signals Usagi to face him. "You have done well."

"I have an excellent teacher," Usagi says, as she begins to walk with her Sith mentor. "And I bring good news; the war has begun."

"Excellent. And if everything goes according to plan, the galaxy will belong to the Sith!"

**Tbc**

**Next time: "The Clone Wars".**


	3. Clone Wars

**SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune3 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Wars", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, multi-epic story.**

**Special Note: This story, while a spin-off to "Sailor Moon ST", can be read as is.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time (in Part 2: "War & Circumstances"): Under the guise of Countess Usagi Tsu-Dooku, the daughter of the late separatist movement leader Count Dooku, the Sith Lord has successfully laid the groundwork for openly armed conflict between the ineffectual Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Planets. Now that Usagi has openly displayed Force-based abilities, it's only a matter of time before the Jedi Knights track Usagi down…if they can survive the so-called "Clone Wars".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3: "Clone Wars"**

**

* * *

**

On some hidden world, Countess Tsu-Dooku arrives. Her single-braid and black cape flows in the breeze of the dry wind. As she leaves her ship, the Countess is greeted by her host.

"Countess," said the creature. "I take it that your trip here was pleasant?"

"It has," Usagi replied. "My alliance members on Mon Calamari will be fruitful."

As the two entered, Usagi could hear the fighting between combatants of all stripes. As the two were seated, the host turns to the Sith Lord.

"I am sure you will find what you are looking for here," the alien replies.

Usagi smirks, as her senses parted the illusion that the host was emitting.

"What I am looking for is a warrior, not a spy."

The host drops her false form, and leaps out into the center of the arena, where the combatants were testing their might. When the host rights herself, a lithe female with a baldhead was revealed. Using a combination of martial arts and Force-based abilities, the female tore into her foes. As soon as the girl finished-off the last combatant, which she used her blue and green lightsabers, Usagi clapped her hands.

"Most impressive," the Countess replied.

The girl bowed, with her arms crossed.

"The Dark-side is strong with me, Countess," the girl said. "For I am…SITH!"

"HOHOHOHOHO! I don't THINK so…Asajj Ventress."

Usagi floated down to the arena area.

"You may be act like a Sith, but you are NOT a Sith."

"And YOU are nothing but a pretty princess, Countess!"

Asajj charges forward, 'sabers blazing…

Usagi simply brought her right hand up.

ZAP!

As Usagi let loose a discharge of electrical energy, Asajj slipped into unconsciousness.

When Asajj wakes up, she notices that she was in the living quarters. Calmly, Asajj gets up, and walks to where her lightsabers lay…

SNAP! Hzzzz…

At the last minute, Asajj avoided Usagi's red lightsaber, and leaped out of the way. While in mid-air, Asajj used the Force to grab her two 'sabers. And with that, the battle was on. Asajj thought that her using two lightsabers would give her an advantage. However, Usagi's skill with HER 'saber rendered any advantage null and void. Asajj tried to use the Force to knock over a structure, to bowl over the Countess. Usagi smirked, as she sliced the structure in half. She then used her free hand to remove the weapons of her opponent from her, sliced them, and then knocked Asajj backwards. Now helpless, Asajj did not move, as Usagi brought her weapon to Asajj's throat.

"You loose, Miss Ventress," Usagi smirked. "You are good, but not good enough to be a Sith."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Asajj replied. "Kill me."

"No, you may yet redeem yourself yet."

Usagi shuts off her 'saber, and turns her head towards the shadows.

"Did you get that, Master?"

A mobile holographic unit comes out.

"You have done great work, Lady Lune," Sidious' hologram replies, as it steps forth. "You have great potential, my child."

"I am blessed by your assessment, Master. If you allow me, I will do what I can to destroy the Jedi!"

"Well, if that's the case, then you need this," Usagi says, as she gives Asajj a silver case. It pops open, and reveals two new lightsabers, both of which emit red-colored blades.

Asajj smiles, as she inspects one of them.

After Asajj leaves for her assignment, Usagi turns to Sidious.

"She will succeed in destroying Anakin Skywalker, Master. After all, she is MY clone."

"It matters not, my Apprentice. She, like all variables, serve my ends."

Usagi nods.

On that, I agree, Usagi thought to herself. I agree.

The months roll on, the Clone Wars heat up. Even though Asajj failed to kill Jedi Skywalker, it didn't stop Usagi from training a replacement…in the form of the cyborg General Grievous.

The planet Sorreno (home planet of the late Count Dooku).

"You have to move with more fluidity, General," Countess Tsu-Dooku says, as she effortless blocked all four lightsaber attacks.

"What does a little girl know about combat?" Grievous replied, as he tried to break through Usagi's defenses.

Usagi smirked, as she sliced all four of the Generals' hands. She used the Force to crush the rest of the General's body.

"ARRGH!"

As Grievous struggled to move, the Countess kneeled in front of him.

"Never disrespect me like that. You will address me by my proper title…or I will find a new replacement. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes…Countess."

"I'm glad that we understand each other."

Usagi then placed her hand on Grievous' face plate. She then began to numb the General's pain.

"I'll have you patched up by the medical-droid."

Later that night, Usagi stepped onto the balcony of the house of her "father". Sorreno had only one moon, and it reminded her of the Moon back home.

"Sigh," Usagi said, as she looked on. "Why must my rage drive me to this point?"

"Maybe you should have learn to forgive, my Princess."

Usagi turned around. Her eyes went wide.

"S…S…Setsuna!"

The ghostly form of the warrior of Pluto, Sailor Pluto, steps forward.

"Princess, I am glad to have found you," Pluto says. "When you had disappeared from our home temporal nexus, we had feared the worst."

Pluto paused.

"But I guess we're too late."

"I take it that you have been observing my…time here."

"I have, and your mother would have been shocked to have learn what you have become…as well as what you are about to do."

"Humph. You have not right to judge me, Sailor Pluto. Besides, I'm seeking that which I will need someday: power."

"Then you know what you must do."

"I know. And when the time is right, I will seize the keys to this…kingdom."

"And you think that your Master is not anticipating this?"

"Actually, I'm counting on it. When I challenge Sidious, I want to be thorough. Already, I have anticipated several factors he will use. You warning me of my impending Fall will make my victory that much easier."

Pluto looks at Usagi sadly.

"Then I pray that your 'twin' will stop you, when the time has come. I won't allow you bring evil to the shores of Crystal Tokyo."

And with that, Pluto's "shade" disappears.

Usagi looks up at the night sky with one thought:

"I have a twin?"

Meanwhile, somewhere else in time, in a white room…

Sailor Pluto snaps out of her trance. She then turns to an African-American male, who was bald, had a goatee, and was dressed in some sort of black uniform with grey/cranberry-red trim. On his chest, just above his heart, was an elaborate white/gold arrowhead.

"I wasn't successful, Emissary," Pluto says.

"You knew that you would not have been successful, Sailor of Pluto," said the Starfleet Captain-turned-Prophet Benjamin Sisko.

"I know. I tried to get the first Moon Princess, but she has been too elusive to contact, and I tried to get the second Moon Princess. Both will not budge from their course of action."

Sisko smirks. As a "Prophet", he could see all possibilities concerning time and space, and it was well in his power to manipulate the time stream. However, even he knew the folly of doing such a thing, and was hoping that Sailor Pluto would not try what he is capable of doing.

"It is, as it should."

Pluto shakes her head, as she was determined to find a way to unite "the Moon Twins" as one.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "Dark Moon Rising"**


	4. Dark Moon Rising

**SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune 4 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, crossover story.**

**Special note: WARNING! THIS CONTAINS PARTIAL SPOILERS FOR "STAR WARS, EPISODE III: REVENGE OF THE SITH". DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4: "Dark Moon Rising"**

**

* * *

**

BZT! BZT! BLAM!

Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker had managed to track down the renegade Countess Usagi Tsu-Dooku and General Grievous on board the Countess' personal star destroyer "The Invisible Hand". The two split up, allowing Anakin to take on the Countess, while Kenobi takes on Grievous. Eventually, Kenobi and Grievous leaves the ship, pursuing each other in combat. Now, at the moment, Anakin and Tsu-Dooku were trying to fight in an environment where the center of gravity keeps shifting, thanks to the Invisible Hands' malfunctioning gravity generator.

"You've improved, Jedi," the Countess said, as she parried and block Anakin's blow.

"Shut up!" Anakin said, as he blocked and twirled. "You tried to kill Padme, so you are going to PAY!"

With a devastating maneuver, Anakin tricked Usagi into a bad position…

CHOP!

"Ah!" Usagi cried, as her sword hand was removed from her body. She clutched her stump in pain.

Anakin calmly picks Usagi's weapon, removing her stump.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Usagi asked.

"Making sure that you will never harm anyone again!"

CHOK!

As the Countess' head drops to the floor, no one noticed the smile plastered on her face.

Perfect, thought Usagi, as he thoughts slowly dimmed…

Anakin picks up the witch's head, by the hair, in triumph.

"Well done," said Chancellor Palpatine, who, among others, was monitoring the battle via com-links. "Indeed, you are worthy of being a wielder of the Force."

Anakin smiles.

Meanwhile, on the world of Camino, a medical technician looks at one particular body.

It awakens.

"I am releasing the body now," said the technician.

The body is released, and placed on a gurney.

"Countess, it's alright," said the technician.

Usagi opens her eyes. Years ago, she had placed her REAL body into stasis, while using her mental arts controlled her "meat puppet". This was when the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi had first visited Camino to investigate the planet for the Jedi Council. At any rate, Usagi had anticipated that her dear mentor Darth Sidious would merely use her to recruit Anakin Skywalker to the "Darkside". After all, the axiom, "Treachery was the way of the Sith", was all too true.

While in stasis, Usagi delved more into her Silver Millennium heritage, only occasionally taking an active role in her doppelganger's activities when necessary. Now, her mental arts were stronger than ever. Now, with her double's apparent demise, Usagi can make her move…

A week later, chaos was ruling to norm. When evidence was discovered that Palpatine was indeed Darth Sidious, Mace Windu led a contingent of Jedi Masters to apprehend him. Unfortunately, they were not prepared for the onslaught that was inflicted on the Jedi contingent at the hands the Sith Lord, nor were they prepared for the treachery Anakin Skywalker, now known as "Darth Vader". Once Mace Windu was dealt with, Palpatine, who has since dropped all pretension of "the beleaguered politician", assumed his full Sith persona. He then took direct control of the Cloned Armies, and directed Darth Vader to begin the extermination of the Jedi, starting with the Jedi on Yavin 4. That's when Jedi Master Yoda challenged Palpatine in the halls of the Senate.

The battle was fierce indeed. Yoda used his expertise to throw entire barges at Palpatine, while Palpatine does likewise. Yoda had tempted to retrieve a rare artifact, known as "the Book of Wills" from Palpatine's extensive library, as a means of insuring the legacy of the Jedi. Palpatine gets scarred in the ensuing scuffle with Yoda, and does his best to best the Jedi Master. However, thinking that he has finally won his dominance, Palpatine relaxes…

Big mistake.

"Hello, Master."

Darth Sidious turns from the ruined Senate chamber, and looks at Darth Lune. She wore traditional Sailor Suit and Tiara. However, her tiara was silver (with a reverse, black crescent moon in the center), and she was dressed all in black. Her black robes seemed to flow in a breeze-less wind, as she lowers her hood.

"How-?"

"A Sith never tells his or her true intentions, remember?"

"I defeated the Jedi Master Yoda. I will put you in your place, little girl!"

In his desperation, Sidious used his Force powers to whip a storm around them. However, Darth Lune batted the bolts out of the way.

"Just like you waited to strike when the Jedi were weakened, I am doing the same to YOU."

Lune's eyes glowed, as she tapped directly into her Silver Millennium heritage.

"I was afraid to embrace my heritage as the rightful ruler of the universe. I was afraid of what I might become. However, seeing what you have done, I have nothing to fear…but YOU do!"

Lune reached out, and began to squeeze…

"ARRGH!" Darth Sidious cried, as his body began to crumple.

CRACK!

Lune calmly walks up to Sidious, who was coughing up blood.

"I want to thank you, Master, for all that you have taught me."

Lune gave Sidious a kiss, full on the lips. She began to absorb Sidious' power, as Sidious began to whither away. When there was nothing but a husk, Lune rose.

"But there can BE only One. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

As the new ruler of the galaxy laughed maniacally, the purging of the Jedi continues…

Sometime later…

Anakin Skywalker woke up in a world of pain. He found himself floating in a pool of suspended liquid.

Wha…what happened to me? Anakin thought. The last thing he remembered was fighting Obi-Wan Kenobi on the lava planet of Mustafar…

HELLO, ANAKIN.

Anakin felt the thoughts of his…Master…?

Anakin felt the thoughts Sidious, and yet he felt another presence in his mind.

A virtual world opened up in his mind, revealing the fields of Naboo, when he was assigned to protect his wife, just before the Clone Wars began. He then turns to see a robed figure.

"Master?" Anakin asked.

Darth Lune lowers her hood.

"We are one. We are 'Darth Lune'."

Part of Darth Sidious was incorporated into Darth Lune, thanks to Usagi's developed mental arts. This is why she was able to control her doppelganger, and why she was able to absorb Darth Sidious. Now, Darth Lune, the Sith Lord, is now the Master.

"No. NOOOOO!"

"Yes. I am the master now, and I will make you an offer you can't refuse."

Lune step forward.

"You've been mortally injured by your fight with the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. However, I can restore you to full health…if you serve ME."

"I'll never serve you! You tried to kill Padme!"

"On the orders of your 'beloved' Master Sidious. And by the way, YOUR actions caused Padme's death, not me, remember?"

"Oh, no!" Anakin cried, remembering what he did when he had gotten angry at Padme, over her divulging his secrets to Kenobi.

"Look," Lune began. "Sidious has used me, used you, and used everyone involved to seize power. I fell into the same trap that you have, because I was angry for being a slave. And for my abandonment."

Lune steps forward.

"You wanted to bring order to the galaxy; I'm offering you a chance to do just that. Otherwise, you can die here and now, and leave your family to chance."

Anakin looks at Lune for a moment, before lowering her head.

"I…accept your offer…Master."

Lune smiles a wicked smile.

"EX-cellent."

Back in the real world…

Lune turns away from the medical stasis containing the charred remains of Anakin Skywalker. She then turns to one of her aides.

"See to it that a body is prepared for Lord Vader. And also prepare a special armor for him. I need a symbol of order for this brave, new world."

"Yes, Empress Serenity," the aide says.

As Empress Serenity steps towards the window overlooking the deep waters of Camino, she smiles. It was a wicked smile; it was a sad smile. She was thinking about the price she has paid in her first step towards the complete domination of the universe.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: The next two chapters, the last of this story, will combine episodes 4, 5 and 6, since the focus will be on alt-Usagi. Also, while alt-Usagi is evil, she is fair and honorable, which is why she waited for Sidious to make his move on HER before she made her move on HIM. At any rate, C&C are welcomed.**

**Next time: "I, Serenity".**


	5. I, Serenity

**SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune5 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Wars", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: In bid to gain power over the galaxy, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine (also known as the Sith Lord "Darth Sidious") uses both the Jedi Order, and their "Clone Troops", and the Separatist Movement to plunge the galaxy into chaos. He had sought to use Countess Usagi Tsu-Dooku (also known as the Sith Lord "Darth Lune") to create a climate where young Jedi Anakin Skywalker would turn to the Dark Side. However, Usagi/Lune anticipated this, and created a contingency plan where, in the end Palpatine/Sidious would become too weak to stop her from taking over the galaxy, resulting in her the death of her "master". In the end, Usagi/Lune becomes "Empress Serenity" of the Galactic Imperium (replacing the old Galactic Republic), and has recruited Anakin Skywalker, wounded from his battle with his former master Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, to become HER Sith Apprentice, and thus will be known as "Darth Vader". Whether or not the Empress and her "right-hand" can get along is immaterial; all things, including her apprentice, serve HER will.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5: "I, Serenity".**

**

* * *

**

For the past twenty years, Empress Serenity has steadily increased her power and authority over the galaxy, thanks to her minions. With the creation of the Death Star, a battle station the size of a small planetoid, the pretense of having a Galactic Senate was long over. So,that "illustrious" governing bodywas scheduled to be dismissed. At the same, her "Sith Apprentice" Darth Vader and his Sith Acolytes, who were "recruited" from the old Jedi Nursery, continuestheir search for those remaining Jedi that might poise a threat to the Empire. Meanwhile, Supreme Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin keeps the Imperial Fleet in line and combat ready. Tarkin was Palpatine's pick to become a Grand Moff before his untimely death. Serenity convinced Tarkin that he would have a prosperous future as the governor of the Grand Moffs. The alternative, however, would have been most unfortunate for Tarken. Thus, Tarken became "Supreme Grand Moff" in the service of the Empress.

Thus, all was right in the world…or was it?

Byth.

The planet Byth was once THE paradise and vacation spot in the galaxy, that is, before Serenity made the planet her secondary capital. For a ruler with an iron fist, Serenity was fair and just. After all, her rules were simple: obey and prosper, disobey and die. Still, even after this, there were still rebels to deal with. The irony was that these people were remnants of the old "Clone Wars", from both sides of that war. Then again, these rebels did justify the existence of her military and security forces.

In the private chamber of Empress Serenity, Serenity was looking at a Jedi-made object, known as a "Jedi Holicron", a device that contained the sum knowledge of the Jedi Order. She used this device to increase her own abilities, while learning how the Jedi operated. She was interested in one particular Jedi: Obi-Wan Kenobi. From her resources and contacts, she had deduced the locations of Anakin's old master, as well as his children. She knew that one of the children was in the care of Senator Bail Organia of Alderaan, while the twin was in the care of Anakin's step-brother and his wife on Tattooine. She kept this knowledge to herself as a weapon against her Sith Apprentice, just in case Lord Vader had any ideas of going against his wishes.

Speaking of Bail Organia, Serenity knew that the Senator was secretly one of the leaders of the Rebellion, having opposed her during the reorganization of her reign. She was considering letting Moff Tarken to deal with the situation, as a way of showing her displeasure.

At any rate, Serenity prefers the status quo of her rulership, though, in her heart of hearts, she was very lonely.

"Your Majesty," said a voice.

Serenity looks up from her Holicron. She was wearing her black dress gown, and wore her tiara (that had the reverse Moon crescent symbol in the center) on her head. After all, a proper ruler must look the part.

"Yes, attendant?"

An older woman wearing a black dress and head-scarf steps forward.

"Lord Vader's ship will arrive shortly."

"Thank you, Emma. Be sure to prepare the court for his arrival."

"Yes, ma'am."

An hour later, Serenity sat on her throne, while Darth Vader and his entourage enters the room.

"Greetings, Mistress," Vader said, as he and his attendant knells before the Empress. "I have been successful in my latest hunt."

Reaching within his person, Vader presented ten lightsabers, and sat them in front of him.

Serenity rises from her throne. With a slight gesture of her brow, Serenity uses the Force to float the Jedi weapons to her. Her attendant Emma picks up a small chest, opens it (revealing dozens of Jedi-made 'sabers), and allows the Empress to add the new batch of 'sabers to her "collection". With a nod, Serenity directs Emma to put away the box.

Serenity then turns to Vader.

"Arise, Lord Vader," she said.

The black-armored Sith Lord rises. Vader's armor was specifically designed to invoke fear, inspired by Serenity's knowledge of the Samurai warrior from her native Japan on Earth. Whenever Vader spoke, he did so in deep baritones. That, coupled with Vader's height, made the Sith Lord an impressive figure.

"What is thy bidding, Mistress?"

Serenity looks at Vader's form, and smiles.

"Debrief the Prime Minister, and then come to my chamber when finished."

"Of course…Empress."

An hour later, in Serenity's private chambers…

"You have arrived in a timely manner," Serenity said, as sat down her book. She was dressed in a long, black, silk robe, while lounging on her bed.

Vader removed his helmet, revealing the handsome face of Anakin Skywalker; years before, Serenity created a new body for the Sith Lord, before having his mind and spirit transferred into it. Vader hated having to wear the armor, since it hid his pristine body; however,he agreed that his "Darth Vader" persona served his Mistress' purpose well. Besides, how could he show his face, after what he has done to his old Jedi Order? Better to be presumed dead rather than openly admit his guilt and shame.

"The Prime Minister tends to prattle on about the need to use less force when dealing with these 'rebels'," Anakin says in a soothing voice, which contrasted his "Vader's voice" modulator, built into the helmet.

"I see," Serenity replied, while getting off her bed. "I'll have to have a talk with him."

Serenity pulls out her "disguise pen".

"But enough talk," Serenity said, as she activated her Silver Millennium device. "Disguise Pen, I wish to look like Senator Amidala of Naboo…"

FWOOSH!

When the light died down around Serenity, she appeared to look like-

"Padme," Anakin said, as he sets down his helmet on a nearby table, and threw off his cape onto a nearby chair.

At the same, "Padme" threw off her robe onto the floor, as she walks up Anakin.

"Ani," "Padme" says, as she embraces her lover…

The next morning…

RING-RING! RING-RING!

With disgust, Serenity taps her com-link.

"I told you never to disturb me until the eleventh hour!"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," said the voice of the attendant Emma. "However, I have to forward an important communiqué from Grand Moff Tarkin.

"Fine, send it to my chambers," Serenity says. She then turns to her lover. "Ani, wake up. We have business."

Anakin wakes up, still feeling the exhaustion from the events of the day before.

"What's up?" Anakin says, as he gets up.

"Hmmm," Serenity says, as she scrolls down the information. "Apparently, some spies were caught within the Defense Ministry, and had relayed data concerning the 'Death Star' to the 'Rebel Alliance'."

"I see," Anakin says, as he quickly puts on a fresh set of clothes. "Standard procedure?"

"Yes," Serenity replies, as she puts on her robe. "See to it that a thorough sweep is made in all of the ministries. Let Tarkin know that I want the production of the second 'Death Star' to begin. I might want to put a new'moon' in orbit around Coruscantto serve as a last line of defense or something."

"Very well," Anakin said, as he puts on his cape and armor. Before Anakin puts on his helmet, Serenity hands it to her lover.

"Good luck, my Love," Serenity said, as she and Anakin embrace (with a kiss). When she steps back, Anakin dons his infamous helmet.

"And good hunting, my Apprentice," she says, as she hands Darth Vader his weapon.

"I will…my Mistress."

And with that, Lord Vader turns to leave Serenity's chambers.

Serenity goes to her balcony, which is connected to the rest of her dorm. There, waiting for her, was Emma, who was preparing Serenity's morning meal.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Emma says, as she sets Serenity's plat before her. The dish reminded Serenity of "bacon-and-eggs with pancakes and syrup"; what she was eating was a lose approximate. Serenity looks out over her estate, which sat next to a formerly public beach. It was partially cloudy, with the sun rising in the East. It was windy, but not terribly cold.

"I take it that your evening with Lord Vader went well?"

"As always, you are perceptive, Emma," Serenity said with a slight smile. "Vader is a very intensive man."

"Have you ever thought of…having children? An empire does need heirs after all."

"Perhaps, Emma. However, I don't want them to inherit a war."

"That is not the way of the Sith, mistress."

"No, it is not. The way of the Sith is the accumulation of power by any means necessary; what I do with that power is my concern, not the Sith's. Believe it or not, I want to bring paradise to this conflicted galaxy, where all sentient beings are equal under the law.

"YOUR law, of course."

"Of course, Emma. I wouldn't be a Sith otherwise."

"Still, even a paradise built on order is no paradise at all."

"Semantics. And once these Rebels see things my way, they'll accept it as their vision."

As Serenity ate her meal in silence, she could see Vader's ship leave the port near her palace. She was not delusional enough to believe that "Anakin Skywalker" loved her. Thus, while his body was for her, his heart belonged to the late Senator from Naboo. Serenity allowed herself to play the role of "Padme Amidala" as an aid for her and Anakin's "love-making". Incidentally, she has long since closed her heart to another person, having felt abandoned by her friends back on Earth, and repeatedly abused by people in positions of power. Perhaps, after this war, she can open up her heart to new possibilities.

However, one thing is clear: Serenity was a Sith, and by HER will, the galaxy, nay, the universe, will belong to her!

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I'm debating on how far I should go with the Darth Lune story. I do plan on wrapping up the "Star Wars" portion next chapter, but I'm not sure where to take her. I did like the recent "Mirror Universe" storyline involving "Star Trek: Enterprise" (called "In the Mirror, Darkly"), which features an Earth-centric empire (from which Usagi's initial abuse was developed). So, depending on how the second part of that two-part episode concludes, I'll know how to bring Usagi back to that universe…where she will end up meeting the "positive" Usagi Tsukino during the James Kirk era. Still, should I continue Lune's story? If so, how? And should an alternate ending be included, allowing Lune to have a happy ending after all? Or am I over my head? Let me know what you think.**

**Next time: "Ashes of Eden".**


	6. Wild Card

**SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune 6 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre EPIC.**

**Special note: I've decided to extend the saga, which will conclude just in time for "Episode III"**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6: "Wild Card"**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: For the past twenty years, Empress Serenity, also known as "Darth Lune", has held sway of the galaxy, as reigning sovereign of the Galactic Imperium. And through her Sith Apprentice, Darth Vader, her will is long and vast. **

**Unfortunately, her reign is NOT undisputed.**

**While the so-called "Rebel Alliance" has been a nuisance at best. However, that has begun to change, when word was received that Rebel spies have obtained the blue prints to the symbol of Serenity's reign, the "Death Star", a mobile battle fortress that is the size of a small moon. Its purpose, besides symbolism, has, of yet, to be revealed.**

**But first, a curve ball is thrown, thanks to one Setsuna Meioh, otherwise known as "Sailor Pluto"…**

**

* * *

**In a time long ago, in a galaxy far, far away… 

Coruscant was the capital planet, and seat of power, of Empress Serenity, otherwise known as the Sith Lord "Darth Lune" ("Lune" is pronounced as "Loon"). While she has allowed Sith Lord Darth Vader and Supreme Grand Moff Tarkin to do her bidding, Serenity has indulge herself in the occasional project. For instance, she recently traveled to her "home" dimension, in order to exact vengeance on those who had took her innocence away. However, she had learned that another Usagi Tsukino had done the job for her. However, as curious as she was about this Usagi, her mind was on the crew of the LATE I.S.S. Enterprise, who had been frozen in time THEIR time. A little thing like temporal stasis was of little concern to the likes of the Sith, doubly so for the likes of Darth Lune. Her predecessor, Darth Sidious, also known as the late Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of Naboo, thought to use her for HIS ends; turning the tables on him was sweet revenge. Still, Serenity was indeed grateful for her former master's interests in her. Otherwise, she would still be a slave.

At any rate, Serenity was making plans to expand her reign into a "new" galaxy. That is, she is going back to her "home" galaxy to expand her influence there from her new home. But first, a little revenge was in order…

In the throne room of the Empress (i.e. the former council room of the Jedi Order)…

"Plans are under way for expansion, ma'am," said Grand Moff Hoshi Sato, a former Japanese communications officer of the late I.S.S. Enterprise. She was dressed in a typical Imperial naval officer. "The new fleet of starships will be ready to be deployed within the month."

"EX-cellent," Serenity says, as she sat on her throne. She was wearing her "work" clothes, which consists of her all black Sailor suit, silver tiara (with reverse, black crescent Moon), and black cloak. "When you return to the Milky Way Galaxy, and with my help, you will be able to conquer what is left of your much-vaunted 'empire'. With my help, you will become Queen of the Earth and its territories."

"I am honored of your sponsorship, but I am curious as to why you will not lead this venture yourself, as well as why you are giving ME such leeway."

"Easily explained, Miss Sato. One, I care to expand my influence only; how you manage it is of little concern. And, two, it will be good to see a fellow Japanese become ruler of Earth. So long as I have the right to veto policy, do what you will."

"I am curious as to why you are restricting my sphere of influence to just Terran territory."

"Simple. I want you to build your influence cautiously. After all, when I found you, Earth was on the verge of collapse."

"If I may be so bold, this galaxy has a rebel problem."

"True, this is why my concerns are HERE, and why I want you to make your move cautiously THERE."

"I see."

Hoshi turns to see two large slabs floating near a wall.

"Is that necessary?"

Serenity turns her head towards the two slabs of carbonite, and smirks.

"I didn't know that you…cared about those two."

"I don't! It just that…"

"You did love him, correct?"

"He…he was just a means to an end."

"Of, course he was."

The slabs of carbonite contained the still forms alt-John Archer and alt-T'Pol of Vulcan. Serenity had decided to place them in stasis, since killing them for what they did to her, would not be as satisfying using them for wall art. The only reason why she didn't place Hoshi in that same condition was because Hoshi was a flunky that could be molded in the Sith Lord's image.

Serenity rose from her seat.

"Whatever you do, do NOT cross me. You've been given an opportunity of a life time. Don't blow it."

Hoshi bowed.

"Yes, Empress."

Somewhere else outside time and space… 

"I cannot stand and let the Moon Princess become dark and distorted," Sailor Pluto said, as she pointed to the floating view-screen. "Look! She went back to the first temporal nexus to exact vengeance on the doppelganger of Captain John Archer of the "Enterprise", and is now beginning her ascent in THAT era. It's only a matter of time before she rules TWO galaxies in two different eras…maybe a third, if this 'Darth Lune" meets the 'good' Usagi Tsukino."

"The 'good' Usagi Tsukino has already charted out her course, Setsuna," Starfleet officer-turned-Prophet Benjamin Sisko says. "I have seen the possibilities."

"Yes, POSSIBILITES," Setsuna countered. "But I am duty bound to see to it that her mother Queen Serenity is not ashamed of her daughter, even if the nature of reality is to balance itself by creating TWO Moon Princesses. Like it or not, Darth Lune needs to be stopped. Or, at least, slowed down a bit."

Pluto opens a gate way back to her Time Gate.

"Be careful of your actions, Sailor of Pluto," Sisko says. "As you say, the nature of reality is to 'balance itself'."

"I'll remember that, Benjamin," Setsuna says, as she disappears. She was determined to introduce a random variable into "the equation"…

At Sailor Pluto's "Time Gate"…

"No, that won't work," Pluto says, as she reviewed all the possible candidates for her experiment. "Let's see. Perhaps I can introduce my agent…obliquely…"

Enter: a random timeline, where two people who were not meant to be together, get together.

A girl laments on the fact that her best friend is marrying her prince, while she has no one.

A young man laments on the fact that he had just broken up with his girlfriend, after she received a career making opportunity over-seas.

Spring, 2005: Tokyo, Japan.

An early spring rain pours over the city, as pedestrians scurry for cover. A young woman doesn't bother to find shelter, as she contemplates her future.

"Why should Usagi be the only one to have happiness?" Lyta Kino says, as she trudges forward, only covered by her green umbrella. "I deserve happiness, too!"

Up the street, a young man is walking towards Lyta, unknown to even HIM; he is still hurting from his break-up with his girlfriend Rita Blake.

"Man," Andrew Fuhurata says. "Why can't I get a break?"

Suddenly-

"Oof!"

Both Andrew and Lyta look up from their positions on the ground.

"Andrew…?" Lyta began.

"Oh, Lyta!" Andrew said, as he got up. He remembered her from his days at the Crown Game Video Arcade. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Lyta replies, as Andrew help her up. "I kinda got distracted."

"Yeah, me too."

Silence.

Then, they could hear some whimpering near a garbage dump that was in the alley near them.

"What's that?" Lyta asks.

"Let's find out," Andrew says, as he takes Lyta by the hand.

Lyta blushes.

They make their to the dumpster. Huddling behind it was-

"A puppy!" said Lyta.

"Now, now, Lyta," said Andrew. "We don't know where it has been."

"Oh, don't be cruel! It's just a puppy…"  
Andrew sighed, as he took off his coat.

"Alright, hold this while I put 'im in there."

"Okay…"

Andrew gently picked up the shivering puppy, careful not to startle it. Then, he placed it into Lyta's arms, vis-à-vis the coat that Andrew had given her.

The pup was a gray-white husky. While it didn't have a collar, it had a strange mark on its forehead.

"Is that…a Latin symbol for the planet Jupiter?" Andrew asked, as he examined the pup's head.

Lyta examine the animal.

"You're right," Lyta replies. "Maybe…his name is Zeus."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm sure of it, right Zeus?"

"Yip!" said the pup.

"See?"

"Son of a gun," said Andrew. He then looks up. "We better get out of this rain. My place is near here."

"Oh, okay."

And with that, the two left with the pup, unknowingly fulfilling a plan prearranged by Sailor Pluto…

The Fuhurata residence, Crystal Tokyo, 1000 years later…

"Mari!" Lyta said, as she called from her kitchen. "Where is that girl…?"

Lyta looked at her companion animal Zeus, who was lazily sleeping near the kitchen table.

"Zeus, can you look for Mari for me? It's time to set up for dinner."

Zeus yawned.

"Okay, okay," the German Shepard says, as it trots outside to the back garden. I'll get her…"

Zeus has been a companion of Mrs. Lyta ("Sailor Jupiter") Fuhurata ever since he was found as a pup 1000 years ago. It was only after an attack by a youma that Zeus' true heritage came out. Since then, Zeus has served as member of the Sailor Scouts, giving advice now and again.

The guardian companion trots out to the back garden, where Zeus sees a sleeping Mari.

"SNORE!"

A snoring, sleeping Mari. Marilla Midori Fuhurata was a 16 year old student of Tokyo University. She had light brown hair, usually tied in a braid, tall for her age, had freckles, and stormy blue eyes. Her mode of dress at the moment was a pair of blue jeans, light-green t-shirt and sandals. Mari was a tom-boy of her circle of friends, though she was also a bit on the brainy side, thanks to the influence of her god-mother Dr. Amy ("Sailor Mercury") Anderson. If there was bad quality about her, was that she tend to procrastinate…a lot. No matter what the task, Mari would do things at the last minute, and because of this, her grades are not up to her potential. Still, she was a sweetheart, so her idiosyncrasies were generally tolerated.

At the moment, she was napping in a hammock with her headphones on. On her stomach was a copy of "Popular Mechanics".

"Hmmm", Zeus says, as he looked over his charge's daughter. He then tapped the volume control button on Mari's digital player.

"GAH!" Mari said, as she suddenly bolted upward. She looked around until her eye fell upon Zeus. "Why the heck did you do that for!"

"Just wanted to tell you that your Mom wants you to set up for dinner," Zeus smirks.

"Okay, okay…"

As the two went back to the house, a portal suddenly opens up.

"Wha-?"

"Mari, get down-!"

FWOOSH!

And the two were gone.

Lyta had heard the noise, and then ran to the backyard.

"Mari? MARI!"

In another time and place…

"AH!"

THUMP! THUMP!

"Oof!" Mari said, as she fell in a daze. She appeared to be in the middle of a desert. "Ah, man, what happened?"

"Apparently, a rift opened up," Zeus says, as he gets up. "I wonder what caused it."

"Well, don't look at me," Mari says, as she looks at her digital device. "Maybe my computer, with the GPS, can help…"

"I don't think that'll help," Zeus says. "Look up at the sky."

Mari looks up.

"Well, I don't…see…"

In the sky were TWO suns.

"Oh, boy…"

Meanwhile, a craft is moving across the desert at high speeds. The amazing thing was that it was hovering across the desert. A young man of 18 years, who possessed the look of determination and sandy blond hair, was the pilot of "land speeder". His golden-plated, android companion turns to the young man.

"Oh, I am sorry about this, Master Luke," the android said. "R2-D2 can be SO difficult at times."

"Well, I'm more worried about the Tusken raiders, C3-P0," said Luke Skywalker. He wanted to retrieve the androids before his Uncle Owen gets even more upset with him.

Eventually, they caught up to their query: a dome-headed worker's "droid" that had to find some general of an old war. The droid look liked a moving garbage can with a dome on top.

"There you are, R2," Luke said, as he caught up to the droid.

R2-D2 beeped and whistled its response.

"No buts," said C3-P0 says, as it walked behind Luke. "You belong to Master Luke!"

Suddenly, a roar was heard.

Luke suddenly looked up.

"Raiders!" Luke said, as he ran back to his 'speeder. He grabbed his riffle, but was caught in the head by the masked raider's club.

At the same time…

"What are we going to do?" Mari says, as she and her companion peeked over the edge of the upper part of the ravine.

"Let me think," Zeus replies.

They were inadvertently heading towards Luke's position, when they heard the scream. By the time the two got to their present positions, they saw two thugs in robes and masks attacking a young man, as well as damaging some sort of robots.

"Well?"

"I guess that its time for you to inherit your legacy a bit early."

Zeus coughs out a-

"Henshin rod?" Mari said. The henshin rod had the symbol for the planet Jupiter on its head, but also with the number 1 embedded in the symbol. It was white with yellow and green trimming.

"Yep. Since 'Sailor Jupiter' is your mother, I can awaken your ability."

"Okay, so now what?"

"Pick that up, and say the first on your mind."

"I ain't picking that up! You hacked it up, you know!"

"It doesn't have saliva. Now, don't you want to help that boy, or not?"

Mari looks at the rod, and then at the boy.

"Okay, let's do it!"

Mari picks up the rod. Then, remember all the poses that her mother had done, Mari proceeded in her plans.

"Io prism make up!"

FWOOSH!

When the light died down, Mari had transformed to "SAILOR IO". As the Sailor of Jupiter's first moon, she had the ability to channel thunder. Her sailor suit had gold and green trimming, while she wore a white skirt.

"Now, this is your first fight-" Zeus began.

Sailor Io was already gone.

"Sailor Io, wait up!"

Meanwhile, the Tusken raiders were going through Luke's things, when they heard a sound behind them.

BOOM!

Sailor Io climbs out of her impromptu crater.

"Got to work on my landings," Io says. She straightened herself, and made sure her green, combat boots weren't scratched. Then, she sees the Tusken raiders.

"Hey, stop right there! I am SAILOR IO, champion of Love and Justice! And on behalf of the Kingdom of Jupiter, I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

Io ran towards the raiders, as her footsteps pounded the surface. Her extent in martial arts was rooted in a general self-defense court that her mother forced her to take, since she didn't like the structured learning process.

"Ha!" Io says, as she delivered a flying kick to the head of the lead raider. The raider slammed into the ravine's wall hard.

"Ha! Take that-!"

"GROWL!"

Io turned to see Zeus leaping upon another raider, just as he was about to shoot Io in the back. Another raider was about to charge forward…

"Thunder…CLAP!"

Io clapped her hands, sending a shock wave outward. This wave knocked the Raider down. As soon as the raiders scampered off, Zeus trots to Io's position.

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."

"Next time, wait for me. Okay?"

"Alright, alright…"

The two goes up to the unconscious boy. His blond hair was blowing in the wind.

"He's kinda cute," Io says, as she de-transforms.

Zeus suddenly turns around and growls.

Mari turns. He sees a man, wearing a brown cloak, walking towards them. As soon as he got five feet away from them, the man pulls his hood down. He was an old man who wore a short beard.

"It's okay, lass," the man said, as he raised his hand. He wanted to show Mari and Zeus that he meant no harm. "I mean you no harm."

"Then, who are you?" Mari asked.

The old man points his head slightly towards the unconscious man.

"I believe that I have business with him."

Meanwhile, on Coruscant…

Empress Serenity opens her eyes. She was in deep meditation, in her dorm, when she felt a disturbance in the Force.

"There is a Sailor Scout present," Serenity says to herself. "I guess Setsuna has made her move.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "Initiations"**


	7. Initiations

**SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune 7 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story of epic proportions.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: After a brief return trip to another dimension, Empress Serenity has been making plans utilizing the technology she has "acquired" there to dominate that dimension's galaxy. It would be an easy thing to do, since the so-called "Terran Empire" is slowly loosing a protracted war with rebels. Thanks to Serenity's experience of playing both side of a war, it's only a matter of time when she will send Grand Moff Hoshi Sato back to her Earth to assume "Queen" of the world, and thus establish a foothold in that dimension for her empire. As both a Sith and the heir of an ancient dynasty, the Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millennium, Serenity is more than prepared to go through her "long term" goals. At the same time, she has detected the presence of a Sailor Scout, and has rightly assumed that her most staunches critic, Setsuna ("Sailor Pluto") Meioh, has orchestrated this maneuver. Out of curiosity, she will allow this new variable to play itself out. However, one thing is clear: if necessary, Serenity will squash this "variable" at the earliest opportunity.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7: "Initiations"**

**

* * *

**

Coruscant.

From her palace, Empress Serenity took out her all-seeing "Sith's Eye". It was an artifact that she had discovered after perusing her predecessor's personal things. Apparently, this was what allowed Sith Lord Darth Sidious to stay one-step ahead of the Jedi Order. Still, even Sidious was limited in scope. However, when Serenity fueled the orb with her Silver Millennium crystal, she could focus her gaze with frightening clarity, and no area, save the will of a Jedi Master, was immune from her scrutiny. Thus, on that note, Empress Serenity decided to focus her gaze on one particular planet… 

Tattooine.

The blond haired Luke Skywalker was amazed at this mysterious girl, who seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Um, thanks," Luke said, as he rubbed his forehead.

"No problem," Sailor Io (whose full name was Marilla "Mari" Fuhurata) replied. "I…I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Ah, yes," Luke replied with a blush.

"Well, I am glad that you were able to assist us in dealing with our…neighbors," the old man said, as he sat down on his stool, who turned out to the legendary Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. The maintenance droid, the short, domed R2-D2, was sent by Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan to retrieve Master Kenobi, who fought in the so-called "Clone Wars" twenty years ago. R2's companion, the protocol droid C3-P0, was sure that the little droid was malfunctioning, until Kenobi himself showed up to help Luke with his "Tusken Raider" problem. Kenobi had received the message from Leia, vis-à-vis a holographic imaging system, and was asked to deliver some plans to the Rebel Alliance allies on Alderaan. "If there is anything that I can do to return the favor, Miss Io, then it is yours."

"Me, too," Luke says.

"Good, 'cuz I got get out of these clothes, if it is alright with you, Zeus."

Zeus looks at his charge. He sensed that he could trust these men with Io's secret.

"You man de-transform, Sailor Io," Zeus says.

"You…you can talk!" Luke exclaims.

"Luke, there are many species of life that can communicate," Kenobi admonishes.

"Oh, you're probably right."

"Then I have your word that my charge's secret will be kept?" Zeus asks.

"Sure," Luke replies.

"On my honor as a gentleman and a Jedi, I give you my pledge to keep Miss Io's secret a secret."

"Thanks," Io says, as her costume suddenly disappears, and her regular clothes reformed. "Whew! I don't mind wearing skirts, but it gets pretty dusty around here."

"Ah, yeah," Luke replies drolly.

"Oh, one more thing," Kenobi says, as he reaches into a small, wooden box. "I wanted to give you this."

Kenobi hands Luke a metal cylinder. Luke waves it around before activating it."

SNAP! Hzzzzzz….

"Wow!" Mari says, as she observed the blue-colored energy blade. "I didn't know you guys have light swords here!"

"Actually, we refer them as 'lightsabers'," Kenobi replies. "That one that Luke is holding belonged to his father, Anakin Skywalker…"

Later, on Coruscant…

"Report," Empress Serenity said, as she sat on her throne. She wanted to continue to observe the actions of this "Sailor Io", but had to conduct Imperial Senate business. Since she can no longer depend on them, Serenity used parliamentary procedure to abolish it. She will rely on her Grand Moffs and her Governors to administer her interests.

Grand Moff Hoshi Sato steps forth. Her job was the administration of her Imperial Court interests, as well as relay commands to both Supreme Grand Moff Tarkin and Darth Vader.

"Supreme Grand Moff Tarkin wishes to punish Alderaan for its role as support for the Rebel Alliance, by fully utilizing 'the Death Star'."

"Humph," Serenity smirked. "Why is it that males want to play with their toys?"

"Tarkin feels that an example must be set."  
"I see. Well, you tell Tarkin that Alderaan is NOT to be destroyed. However, he does have permission to shift the planet's tectonic plates."

"Ma'am?"

"Think about it. The people of Alderaan will be TOO busy trying to save their lives, with their cities and ecology in ruin. And then tell Tarkin to make sure that there are no space worthy vessels that Alderaan can use to leave their world. After all, how can a lesson be learned if the pupil is dead?"

Sato smiled. It's hard to believe that this former concubine was so deliciously ruthless?

"I do understand."

"I'm glad, Grand Moff."

Tattooine.

After a series of unfortunate events, including the deaths of Luke's guardians, Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, the three humanoids and their droids went on to Mos Eisley, a major space port. It would be there that Kenobi and the crew will soon find a ride to Alderaan.

"You're sure that you know what you are doing?" Luke asks, as he stops his land speeder.

"Patients, young man," Kenobi says.

Mari was simply enjoying the ride. Zeus had suggested that perhaps they were here for a reason.

"Mari!' Zeus says. "Pay attention!"

"But why? We go to Alderaan, and we go home."

"I don't want anything to happen to you. After all, look what happened to Luke's parents!"

"Oh."

After passing an Imperial check point, thanks to Kenobi's mind tricks, they went into a nearby cantina, where they met-

"Captain Han Solo, at your service," said the slightly older, dashing rogue.

"GRRROWRL!" growled a huge, hairy beast.

"And HE is my shipmate, Chewbacca."

Luke and Mari looked up at the creature. Zeus growled protectively.

"Hey, you can't have you pet here!" said a nearby barkeeper.

"Well?" asked Han.

"Look, guys, you do your thing, I'll do your mine."

Mari and Zeus steps back outside wandering what to do next. Zeus notices something.

"What?" Mari asks.

"We're being spied upon," Zeus says.

Sure enough, a cloaked figure was creeping around the place.

"Hey, you-!" began Mari.

""What's up?" Luke said, as he steps near Mari.

"I don't know," Mari says. "Someone is spying on us."

"That's what Ben says."

"Who?"

"You know, Master Kenobi."

"Oh. Say, do you think Master Kenobi can teach me about this 'Force'? Sounds pretty neat."

"Well, we should ask first," Zeus interjects. "It may be a special trick that only a few humanoids are capable of knowing."

"You sure?" Luke asks. It would be neat to have a training partner.

"Just ask."

"Alright. Anyway, we better get over to Captain Solo's ship. For all we know, it's probably some rust-bucket…"

Ten minutes later…

"This is some kind of rust-bucket!" Luke yelled.

"Hey, she may look old, but she is fast," Han says, as he steps down from the gangplank of the "Millennium Falcon". "If you don't like it, you can always find yourself another ship-"

Zeus sensed something wrong, and growled.

"What is it-?" began Mari.

Chewbacca growled as well.

"Imperial Storm Troopers!" Luke yelled.

"Everyone get onto the ship!" Han says. "Chewie, fire up the batteries!"

A laser turret drops, and begins to give cover to the fleeing rag-tag group. Mari wanted to fight, but Zeus prodded her to follow the others.

Soon enough, the 'Falcon had left Tattooine and jumped into hyper-space. Unknown to the crew, they would be "walking" straight into a trap.

**Next time: "Death or the Maiden?" **


	8. Death or the Maiden

**SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune 8 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a SEPARATE side-story to "Sailor Moon: Guardian of the Force" (and its sequel).**

**Author's note: Just to be clear, Mari ("Sailor Io") Fuhurata is the daughter of Lyta ("Sailor Jupiter") Kino and Andrew Fuhurata from the original "Sailor Moon" series. Zeus is a German Shepard-turned-Magical Guardian. Originally for Lyta, he is now Mari's guardian. Time-wise, Mari comes from an alternate "Crystal Tokyo", where Lyta and Andrew "hook up". The Sailor Scouts in that era are directly based original "Sailor Moon" series, so, for example, the Neo-Queen Serenity of THAT future never developed her powers beyond the "Black Moon Family" saga. So THAT Usagi never became a member of Starfleet, a Bene Gesserit, a Jedi Knight, a Saiyajin, etc. **

**In other words, the "canon" version.**

**So, how would dear Mari react when she meets the dark ruler Empress Serenity, of the Galactic Imperium? Worse, how would Serenity herself will respond upon meeting Mari? Remember, this version of Usagi had been abused and used for the past 30+ years. And while Serenity is fair in her rule, she is every bit ruthless as her predecessor Sith Lord "Darth Sidious" in dealing with her enemies.**

**She IS a Sith, after all.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: Mari Fuhurata and her companion "Zeus" found themselves in a time long ago…and in a place far, far away. It is there that they meet a Farm-boy and his "droids", an old knight, and a pirate and his hairy companion. Unfortunately, Mari and Zeus also got caught up in the affairs of a galactic empire, bent on universal domination. Meanwhile, Empress Serenity, also known as "Darth Lune", must ride herd on the backs of her ambitious underlings, while observing the actions of Mari and Zeus. **

**And thus, the saga continues…**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8: "Death or the Maiden"**

**

* * *

**

The Millennium Falcon is in the middle of "hyper-space", heading towards the Alderaan star system. While this was going on, the Jedi Master Obi-Wan ("Ben") Kenobi is beginning Luke Skywalker's Jedi training, Mari is being instructed by Zeus on how to control her Senshi powers…

"Hey, dog," Han said, as he sat down to the auxiliary control panel, which was located in the heart of the 'Falcon. "Make sure that your 'master' screw with these instrument."

Zeus growled his reply, before returning his attention back to Mari.

"Now, as the Senshi of Thunder, you can direct concussive force to your target. All you have to do, is focus on control."

"Alright, Zeus," Mari replies, as she made a "hand-gun" gesture towards a floating spheroid. She could access fraction of her powers, thanks to a technique that her guardian had shown her earlier. "Io Thunder BANG!"

BOOM!

The spheroid was knocked out of the air, and into hands of Master Kenobi.

"That is a very interesting display of power, Miss Fuhurata," Kenobi says.

"Ah, just call me 'Mari'," the Senshi of Io replies. "Only my Mom is called that."

"Mari it is, then. Still, it is not dissimilar to the ways of the Force."

"Really?"

"REALLY?" Luke interjected.

"Really," Kenobi replies with a smile. "All living things are part of the Force. It flows through you, through ME…even through Captain Solo and his companion."

"Well, the only thing 'I' believe in is an handy blaster," Han said.

"At any rate," Kenobi begins, "I will administer a midi-chlorian test."

Kenobi goes on to say "Midichlorians" were unique bacteria that tend to collect in those people with great potential in the so-called "Force Arts". Force Arts is the utilization of excess psychic energy to perform amazing feats, such as psycho-kinetic attacks, precognition and the like. However, Kenobi, a member of a band of knights known as the Jedi Order, utilize these skills in conjunction with the utilization of "the lightsaber", an energy sword with amazing properties. Such weapons possess a variety of colors. However, only the Jedi's enemies, the Sith, possess the characteristic red-colored 'saber.

"The Sith were responsible for the state of affairs these days," Kenobi sighs. "Thankfully, there are only TWO, always two, at the moment: Darth Vader, as I told you earlier, and Empress Serenity."

Something sparked within Mari's mind.

"Did you say…'Serenity'?" Mari asked.

"Indeed. Also known as 'Darth Lune', Serenity was a daughter of a count, who was once a member of the Jedi. She took over after the 'untimely' death of her predecessor. And since then, the Empress has steadily strengthen her control over the galaxy."

"Um, do you have a picture of this Serenity? I'm curious as to what she looks like."

R2-D2 whistled his response, and rolls over to Mari. With a click, the worker droid emitted a holographic image of Empress Serenity.

"WHAT!"

"Mari, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"I don't know what's going on, but this shouldn't be. This…person should NOT exist!"

Mari tells the assembled group the Serenity that she knew was a ruler of "Crystal Tokyo", on her home planet of Earth.

"Maybe you and I being here is connected to this 'Empress Serenity', perhaps?" Zeus asks.

"Well, whatever the case, we're about to enter the Alderaan system," Han says.

When the Millennium Falcon exits hyperspace, they were confronted by a pair of Imperial Tie-Fighters.

"That's odd," Han says. "These guys are a long way off."

"RROWRL!" Chewbacca roars.

"Yeah, we better go after them then."

The 'Falcon chases the pair of fighters, and then…

"I didn't know Alderaan had a moon," Han says.

Kenobi looks at the incoming object.

"That's no moon."

Suddenly, an unseen force grabs hold of the ship.

"Tractor beam!" Luke says.

"Cut the engines, Chewie," Han says.

Meanwhile, Zeus was trying to console Mari.

"It'll be okay."

"How can it be? Why is Serenity…evil?"

The 'Falcon was brought onto the Death Star's hanger, where it was boarded. Luckily, Han utilized the hidden cargo hold, which is a must for the would-be smuggler. And after "acquiring" a pair of Storm Trooper uniforms, the group snuck onto the Auxiliary Control room that overlooked the hanger bay.

"You all stay here, while I deactivate the force-field generator," Kenobi says, as he exits the room.

"This is the last time I ever do a favor like this," Han says, as he sits down.

R2 beeps something to the protocol droid C3-P0.

"That is nonsense," the droid replies. "You should not speak to strange computers."

"What is it, Threepio?" Luke asks.

Threepio tells the assembled group that Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan was being held prisoner.

"Well, we got to do something!" Luke says.

"Well, I'm not going anyway where!"

"I think we should," Mari says. "If this…princess is important to the Empire, then she might know about Serenity."

"No way, kid."

"Please! Pretty please, with sugar on top?""

Mari was turning up the girly charm to get Han to relent."

"Grrr, FINE!"

"Don't Han," Luke says. "I'm sure that she'll reward you, or something."

"Well, she better pay!"

The gang, minus the droids and Zeus, manages to sneak unto the holding bay, where the former senator of Alderaan is being held. Unfortunately, the ruse was soon spoiled, which forced the gang into the trash compactor.

"Ugh!" Mari screamed. "I should have stayed with the others!"

"You think that this is fun for ME?" yelled Luke.

SKREEE-!

The trash compactor's inner walls were closing into the group.

"Oh, no!" yelled Leia. "Han, do something useful!"

"Don't you think I'm trying, PRINCESS!" Han retorted.

"RROWRL!"

"You said it, Chewie!"

Mari looks around, and sees some sort of door.

"I guess that I don't have any choice…Io Power MAKE-UP!"

FWOOSH!

"What's going on here?" Leia asked.

Sailor Io ignores this, and takes aim at the compactor's hatchway.

"Io Thunder BLAST!"

A concentrated, concussive blast lance out of Io's hands.

(A/N: Sailor Io's attack is similar to Cyborg's sonic "blast attack" from the animated "Teen Titans" cartoon.)

BANG!

With the hatch open, the gang makes a strategic exit.

Meanwhile, Master Kenobi succeeds in neutralizing the tractor beam generator. Unknown to him, his former apprentice, Darth Vader was well-aware of Kenobi's presence.

In the chambers of Darth Vader…

"Lord Vader," said the holographic image of Empress Serenity. "The Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi is on the Death Star."

"Aye, my Mistress," Vader replies. "I have sensed his presence."

"Good. I know that your anger compels you to take revenge on your former master, but I do not want you to do so."

"Mistress?"

"I have a use for Kenobi, so I want him ALIVE. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, my Mistress."

And thus, the hunt was on.

"Come on!" Han said, as everyone ran to board the Millennium Falcon. He fired off a few shots at the incoming Storm Troopers.

Sailor Io and Zeus waded into the squad, trying to provide cover for Luke and Leia. However, Luke managed to catch sight of Master Kenobi fighting…Darth Vader.

"There's Ben!" Luke cried.

Unfortunately, a cadre of troops was blocking the way between them and Kenobi.

Kenobi sees this, and makes a decision.

He decided to sacrifice himself.

So, he raised his weapon, in order to allow Lord Vader to strike him down.

"I do not think so, old man," Vader said, before using his Force-powers to slam Kenobi into the bulk-head, rendering him unconscious.

"BEN!"

The troopers turned towards the crew of the 'Falcon, while Vader seals off his section from the hanger.

CHOOM!

"We have to go, Io!" Zeus says.

"But-" Io began.

"What would the Neo-Queen Serenity do?"

Io, with tears in her eyes, nods, and ran towards the 'Falcon.

With everyone on board, the freighter takes off.

"Head for Yavin 4!" Leia said. Although she wanted to make sure that her parents were okay, the information that R2-D2 had was important to the Rebel Alliance.

"Don't tell me what to do, PRINCESS!"

Nevertheless, the 'Falcon enters hyper-space for the Rebel stronghold.

A few hours later, the former Federation starship, the Defiant, makes contact with the Death Star; the Defiant was "acquired" after entering a spatial rift from a "positive" timeline. For years, Empress Serenity has been mass-producing these ships in preparation for the impending invasion of the "Mirror" Milky Way Galaxy, circa mid-22nd century. The "Mirror" Milky Way Galaxy was from an alternate timeline, where the Earth was an interstellar empire. Unfortunately, that Earth had stretched its resources too thin, with its constant wars. Empress Serenity hopes that when all parties involved are sufficiently weakened, she can send Grand Moff Hoshi Sato and her forces to take over what was left of Earth's empire, as a first step towards galactic domination.

Grand Moff Sato beams down to the Death Star with her entourage.

"Sir," Sato said, as she saluted Darth Vader. Hoshi wore the standard imperial uniform. "I'm here for the 'special cargo'."

"He is ready for delivery," Vader says, as a pair of Storm Troopers escort an older man in an orange jumpsuit. He wore an elaborate collar, while he is shackled and properly gagged and blind-folded.

"I see that you have the inhibiter collar on," Hoshi smirks. Based upon the examination of a species of lizards that nullifies the use of the Force, the Imperial scientists were able to develop inhibiters that can be used on Force-users.

"I do expect that Master Kenobi is treated with dignity, Grand Moff," Vader says, as he hands Hoshi the lightsaber that belonged to Master Kenobi.

"Of course, Lord Vader."

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "Baptism in Fire".**


	9. Baptism by Fire

**SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune 9 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: To all my readers-**

**To "Stephanie", thank you for the correction. As to the "Silver Crystal"/"Ginzuishou" and her "Sailor Moon" powers, you'll learn more about what she can and cannot do as time goes on.**

**To "Wonderbee31", I am glad that you like what I have so far. As to what Empress Serenity has in store for Obi-Wan Kenobi, stay tune!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9: "Baptism in Fire"**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: Mari ("Sailor Io") Furuhata and company was taken aboard the Imperial Death Star, where they managed to rescue Princess Leia Organa of the now-devastated Alderaan. Unfortunately, in the process of making their escape, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is captured by his former Apprentice "Darth Vader". What happens next is anybody's guess…**

**

* * *

**

While the _Millennium Falcon _was on its way to the Rebel stronghold on Yavin 4, via hyperspace, Luke Skywalker was sulking. With Obi-Wan Kenobi "unavailable", Luke wondered if he would ever get a chance to be the hero. Better yet, he wondered if he could ever become a Jedi Knight like his father Anakin Skywalker.

Meanwhile, Mari was alone in the cockpit of the _'Falcon_, where she looked at the rainbow colors of hyperspace. Her guardian Zeus comes trotting along.

"Are you alright?" Zeus asks.

"I…I don't know," Mari says, as she showed a data-pad belong to Han Solo, the captain of the _'Falcon_, to Zeus. "Take a look at this."

Zeus was shocked to see just WHO Empress Serenity was. While the biographical data was "off" (depicting only the biography of the daughter of a Count from a local planet), the face was unmistakenly like-

"'Neo-Queen Serenity'?"

"I don't know, Zeus. Ever since our trip to the Death Star, there was something odd about this 'Empress Serenity'. Han was nice enough to allow me access to his ship's computer."

Mari then turns to her companion, looking at Zeus square in the eye.

"Do you think that Empress Serenity and Neo-Queen Serenity is one and the same?"

"I believe that I can answer that," says a voice.

A ghostly figure of Sailor Pluto appears.

"Setsuna?" says Mari.

"Princess Moment?" says Zeus.

"Aye," says the Senshi of Time. "I don't have much time, but I can answer your questions. Empress Serenity will surely know that I have appeared in this time and place, but not during hyperspace transport."

"Can you take us home?" Zeus asks.

"No, not at this time. However, I did inform your parents that you are alive and well, and that you will return to them someday."

"Oh," Mari says. "Um, okay. First, are the Empress and the Neo-Queen one and the same?"

"Yes…and no. You see, Empress Serenity is the Neo-Queen, if she had made a wrong decision."

"How so?" Zeus asks.

"Empress Serenity is from an alternate timeline, where she gave into evil out of pain and loneliness. And since then, she has amassed an empire in this alien galaxy, after learning the dark side of the mystic arts. And she plans to expand her empire into the Milky Way galaxy, and eventually establish a warped version of Crystal Tokyo."

"Oh, no!" Mari says.

"Wait," Zeus says. "If the Empress is from an alternate timeline, why should we be concerned about her?"

"Because, my dear Zeus, if Empress Serenity takes over the Milky Way galaxy of HER timeline, she will go on to take over the rest of the universe. Who's to say that she will not be 'hungry' enough to take over OUR timeline?"

Silence.

"So, what can we do?" Zeus asks.

"While you and Mari are here, you need to guide her to her potential; her becoming 'Sailor Io' was the first step."

Sailor Pluto looks at Mari.

"Mari, you must learn to become a Jedi Knight, like young Master Luke will become. Only then will you be strong enough to face the Empress."

"But how? Mr. Kenobi is…gone."

"This I know. That is why I will guide you to an artifact known as the Jedi Holicron."

"Come again?"

Sailor Pluto explains that the artifact is one of many such objects that contain the sum knowledge of the Jedi Order, one of which was located within the walls of an old temple on Yaven 4.

"And from there, you and Master Luke will tap into a vast library."

"But…how will we know if Mari is ready to be this…Jedi Knight?" Zeus asks.

"All in due time. Oh, before I go, I must ask you to give her a 'Disguise Pen'. She'll need it for the up coming battle."

"I will," Zeus replies.

Sailor Pluto looks at Mari with sad eyes. If she knew the entire truth…

"Mari, take care of yourself."

"I will, Setsuna. And…tell Mom and Dad I said 'Hello'."

"I will. I will…"

And with that, Sailor Pluto faded away.

"Zeus, do you think I can stop the Empress? I mean, what if she is too much like the Neo-Queen?"

Zeus places a paw on Mari's lap.

"You can do it, Mari. All you need to do is try."

Mari nods her head in response.

Just then, Han and Chewbacca the Wookie enters the cockpit.

"We need to prep for landing kid," Han says, as he and "Chewie" takes their seats.

As Mari sat back, she wonders if she will be strong enough to face someone who looks like a family friend…

**Coruscant.**

Empress Serenity, otherwise known as "Darth Lune", was in her meditation chambers, where she is locked in a struggle for dominance. For a while, she has noticed some odd occurrences, where she has noticed orders that were given in her name. Yet, she has no memory of given those orders. Relying on a hunch, Serenity decided to delve into her psyche.

BLAM! BLAM!

Virtual lightsabers were in use, as a battle was commencing.

On the astral plane, Serenity was having a psychic duel with the late Emperor Palpatine, otherwise known as "Darth Sidious". Ever since Serenity absorbed Palpatine's knowledge and strength (along with his power), Palpatine's essence was trying to reconstitute itself by trying to take over Serenity's body. So now-

BLAM! BLAM!

The field of battle was a desolate landscape within Serenity's mind. The two Sith Lords battled for supremacy, with Serenity's body at stake.

"You may have tricked your way to power, little girl," Palpatine says, as he tried to deliver a blow. "But you have my full attention now!"

"Gee, old 'master'," Serenity replied, as blocked the attack. "I would think that you would be proud of me for building up the empire."

"Yes, but you are TOO nice! A Sith isn't 'nice'!"

"Ah, I see. So you think you can do better?"

"Precisely! I can be a better ruler."

"Perhaps, but you won't get the chance to prove your THESIS!"

Using a feint, Serenity made a solid blow, causing Palpatine to discorporate.

In the real world, Serenity opened her eyes. Then, she began to cough violently…

…And Serenity hacked up a bloody mass of something. It was the physical manifestation of Palpatine's essence.

However, instead of the mass falling on the floor, Serenity made sure that it was motionless in the air. Her attendant Emma steps forth with a beaker.

"Thank you, Emma," Serenity said, as she directed the mass into the beaker. She then sealed it, and placed it in a medical stasis container.

"Madam, do your adversary will be kept under lock and key?"

"Maybe. Inform Grand Moff Sato that I want THIS item placed in my vault on Camino…under armed guard. And prepare a bath. I'll need time to…recover from my ordeal."

"Yes, madam."

Ironically, had Serenity not have been exhausted from her battle with the late Palpatine, she would have anticipated what was about to go down…

**Yaven 4.**

With the recovery of the plans of the Death Star and Princess Leia, the Rebel Alliance was more than ready to put those plans to good use, especially since Supreme Grand Moff Tarken and Darth Vader was able to extract information from what was left of Alderaan's populace.

Meanwhile, Luke, Mari and Zeus were skulking in the little known areas of the old temple, which was once a stronghold of the Jedi.

"I should be trying to get certified to pilot an X-Wing, not trying to find some…'Jedi Holicron'!" Luke says.

"Look, don't you want to be a Jedi, or not?" Mari hissed.

"Whoa!" Luke says. "You don't need to bite my head off!"

"Knock it off, you two," Zeus says. "Now, according to my senses, I believe that what we need to find is…right over here."

"Okay, farm boy," Mari says. "Take that 'saber of yours, and cut a hole so we can get out of here."

"Whatever," Luke says, as he takes out his father's 'saber.

SNAP! Hzzzzzz…

The blue-bladed energy weapon comes to life. Luke cut away the paneling to reveal a gray cube, 3x3x3 inches.

"Mine!" Luke said, after he shuts down his 'saber. As he reached for the cube, Mari took it.

"No, OURS!" Mari yelled.

"Hey, I'm the one who going to be the Jedi Knight!"

"Actually, Luke," Zeus says. "Both of you will need the training, if you two are to defeat Darth Vader and Empress Serenity. I know I'm right on this, Luke."

"Okay, okay. Let's just get out here."

"Yeah!" Mari says. "This place is giving me the creeps!"

Unknown to the trio, a trapped spirit awakes…

Later, Mari (thanks to the disguise pen) and Luke get certified to pilot the X-Wing. Once done, they were given an X-Wing. Mari received a new droid to help her maintain her craft. Zeus went into seclusion to

"Hi!" Mari said, as she went to greet her personal "astromech droid", R4-U2, in her orange flight suit. It had red trimming compared to R2-D2's blue trim. "My name is Mari Furuhata, and we will be partners.

R4 beeps its response.

"Well…this will be my first time."

R4 beeps its response.

"Aw, don't say THAT. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Nevertheless, R4 accepted Mari as its new partner, thought with great reluctance.

Later…

"Han, you shouldn't go," Mari says, a she, Luke and Leia see Han Solo off.

"Look, like I told the kid and the princess, I need to pay off Jabba the Hutt, or I'm toast."

"Well, if you ever change your mind…"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

With that, Mari hugged Han.

"Take care of yourself, Han."

And with that Mari went off.

Chewie, who was loading up supplies, looks at Han.

"I know, I know…"

After getting final instructions, the Rebel Alliance space wing was off and running. The Death Star had achieved orbit around the gas planet of Yavin, and was there was only one more hour left before it would be in position to destroy it's fourth moon, the Rebel's moon base. Both Mari and Luke would be part of the Red Squadron.

"Good luck, Luke!" Mari yelled.

"You, too, Mari!" Luke says.

Zeus, who was hanging around Princess Leia, looked at Mari's departing craft. He wasn't sure if giving the skills of "butt-kicking pilot" to a sixteen year-old girl was the best idea. However, he did hope that Neo-Queen Serenity would be with Mari as she goes into battle.

As the Rebel space wing, made up of both X-Wings ("Red Squadron") and A-Wings ("Gold Squadron") made its final approach, fellow X-Wing pilot Wedge Antilles' eyes widened.

"Look of the size of that thing!" Wedge says.

"Knock it off!" said Red Leader. "You all know what to do: fire your missile into the exhaust port, and get the heck out there. You understand?"

"Yes, sir!" said Luke.

Mari rolls her yes.

"Okay team, let's do this!"

And the attack proceeds.

Meanwhile, Supreme Grand Moff Tarken looks at the impending attack by the Rebel space wing.

"Lord Vader, please greet our 'guests'."

"As you wish," Darth Vader says, as he turns to leave to lead a counter-attack.

Tarken then turns to an aid.

"Are there any capital ships in the area?"

"The _Defiant-2, _commanded by Captain Malcolm Reed is on a routine mission in a nearby sector."

"Good," Tarken says. "Make a request for the assistance of the _Valiant_ posthaste."

"Aye, sir."

The battle proceeded as "normal". Darth Vader's space wing is able to hold back the attacking Rebels. The Rebels took some heavy looses, and it was about to get worse.

"Look!" says Wedge, as the _Defiant-2_ comes into view. Like the _Defiant_, it was based upon a Federation design (i.e. a saucer section, secondary hull connected below, and twin nacelles that fan outward at an angle from the secondary hull). However, unlike the _Defiant_, the _Defiant-2_ (and subsequent ships of its design) was more heavily armored than its predecessor. However, it was much more versatile in its usage, thus freeing up the heavier Star Destroyers to devote their existence for main-line combat duty. In fact, the Defiants were the most maneuverable and lightest ships within the Imperial fleet, which gives the Galactic Imperium an edge in ship-to-ship combat.

On board the _Defiant-2_, Captain Malcolm Reed looks at the scene.

"Tell me," Reed says, in a clip British accent. "What do you see?"

Commander Lee Merewether, a Black man, steps forth.

"I see that the X-Wings are the biggest threat, sir."

"I thought as well. Helm, bring the ship around, and make sure that they do not touch the surface of the Death Star."

"Aye, sir," said the helm officer.

With the _Defiant-2_ in position, it is able to hold the line, preventing the Rebel from getting into position.

"We can't seem to break through their defenses!" Luke laments. "Game over, man! Game over!"

Mari was at a lost. Her astronmech droid was damage, and her craft's hull could not take another hit.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

Mari…

"What…?"

Mari, this is Zeus. I'm speaking to you telepathically.

"How are you doing what you are doing?"

Thank the Jedi Holicron, Mari. I'm using it to communicate with you. It's difficult to talk to you, so listen up…

A short time later…

"We're almost done for," Wedge says. Then, he notices that Mari's ship was heading straight towards the _Defiant-2_. "Luke, look!"

Luke sees Mari's X-Wing heading straight for the Imperial ship. "Mari, don't!"

"Don't worry, Luke," Mari says, as she pressed one hand on the control panel, and pulls out her henshin with the other. "I got a plan. Io Moon POWER!"

FLASH!

Mari changes to "Sailor Io", as does her fighter. At the same time, her fighter glowed, surrounded by a field of energy.

"Here I come!" Sailor Io says. "Io Ultra SHOCK!"

A blast of concentrated energy left the nozzles of the blaster turrets, and scored a direct hit. Because of the unknown energy that 'Io used, the _Defiant-2_'s shields could not compensate.

BOOM!

"Sir!" said the Weapons Officer. "We took damage to decks nine through twelve on the starboard side!"

"Pursue," Reed says. "No one scores a hit and gets away with it!"

"Aye, sir."

"Guys, now is your chance!" 'Io says. "I'll draw them away!"

"Right!" Luke and Wedge says, as they go in for the kill…

And the rest was history.

Luke was the one who managed to shoot a single shot into the exhaust pipe of the Death Star. Darth Vader would have stopped that, had it not been for the intervention of the _Millennium Falcon_. When it was all said and done, Captain Reed made a strategic retreat, primarily because of the damage caused by Io's attack; he also picked up the survivors of the Death Star, including a humbled Darth Vader.

Back on Yavin 4…

"Well done, Mari!" Zeus says, as it trots up to his ward. "You did great!"

"I had a great teacher," Mari says, as she hugs her guardian. "Thanks, Zeus."

"You're quite welcome."

"Hey!" says Wedge. "Everyone, here's another hero!"

The crowd swarms over, and picks Mari up.

"Thanks, partner!" Luke says.

Mari smiles.

Later, Mari, Luke, Wedge, Chewbacca and Han would be awarded medals of Honor. Mari felt strange wearing an outfit similar to Luke's, but she was willing to savor the moment. She looks over to Zeus, who was with the rebuilt R4-U2, R2-D2 and C3-P0. Mari nods her head, while Zeus winks.

And thus a new HOPE begins…

**Coruscant.**

Under escort, Darth Vader goes into the throne room of Empress Serenity. Already there was the newly promoted Supreme Grand Moff Hoshi Sato. The weather outside of what used to be the Jedi Temple reflected her mood.

"You are dismissed, Moff Sato," Serenity says, as she casually waved off her subordinate.

"Yes, ma'am," Sato says, as she leaves to familiarize herself with her new responsibilities. Her first order of business is revive both Jonathon Archer and T'Pol from their carbon freeze, before they are "indoctrinated". Sato was the one who made the case that they will need more experienced commanders to helm the Defiant ships.

"Humph," Sato smirks. "You are in trouble NOW."

"Leave us, my Imperial guardsmen," Serenity says, as she gets up. As she steps down from her raised dial, Serenity wills her red-bladed lightsaber to appear in her right hand.

"Know this that this is not personal, Lord Vader," Serenity says.

SNAP! Hzzzz…

As the Empress activates her 'saber, the red-clad Imperial guardsmen closes the doors behind them, so that Serenity can conduct a Sith version of "administrative punishment"…

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: So, what do you think Serenity will do to Vader? C&C are welcomed.**

**Next time: "Frozen"**


	10. Frozen

**SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune 10 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: To all my readers-**

**To "Yami n", no, I don't THINK so…at least, not at the moment!**

**To "Wonderbee31", things will get even more intense, as times go on. Stay tuned!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 10: "Frozen"**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: Thanks to the intervention of Sailor Pluto, Mari ("Sailor Io") Furuhata was able to acquire the famed "Jedi Holicron", the virtual encyclopedia of the Jedi Order. Also, thanks to obtaining the Lunarian "disguise pen", Mari was able to join the Rebel Alliance, as a co-pilot of her friend Luke Skywalker of Tattooine, to take out the Galactic Imperium's "Death Star".**

**Needless to say, Empress Serenity was NOT pleased with this development.**

**After punishing Darth Vader for his failure to take out the Rebel base on Yavin 4, as well as the lost of a key asset, Serenity has instituted a "pogrom", cementing the notion that the lost of the "Death Star" will not soften her iron fist.**

**And now, our story continues…**

**

* * *

**

**Hoth.**

For the past 18 months, the Rebel Alliance's HQ has been in a state of hiding from the roving eye the Empress' forces. The frozen wasteland that was Hoth would serve in that purpose, since the planet was the furthest away from Imperium traffic.

On the surface, pair of taun-tauns (i.e. bipedal snow lizards) is being used to patrol the region, since their "snow speeders" have yet to get acclimated to the weather.

"Can't we get back inside, Luke?" Mari said, as she took off her arctic goggles. She would have preferred to back on Yavin 4, but with Empress Serenity and her forces looking for the Rebel Alliance…

And speaking of the Empress, it was still hard to believe that there was an evil version of Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo running around. She was tempted to go see her, but Zeus, her animal companion advised against it. At this point, there was no real way to determine her state of mind. Mari did hope that THIS Serenity was mind-controlled or something, though.

"We will, we will," Luke said, as he took out his communicator. "This is Commanders Luke Skywalker and Furuhata. We're almost done, over."

"This is HQ," said the response over the link. "Conclude your business quickly. We have an incoming storm approaching your position. Over."

"Understood. Over and out."

"Let's just hurry," Mari says. Then, her taun-taun was whining. "What's up, boy?"

Then, Mari's senses alarmed.

"Wha-?"

Suddenly, a clawed hand comes to her face-

BAM!

"Mari!" Luke called out.

Unfortunately, Mari fell into a state of unconsciousness.

**Coruscant.**

Empress Serenity sat on her throne, as she listened to the latest briefing from her newest minions. She was dressed in her usual dark robes and dress, half listening.

"-And we feel that we can force the Hutts into abiding Imperium directives within the next few weeks," says Supreme Grand Moff Hoshi Sato, as she accepted her report from her subordinate Admiral John Archer. It was no secret that he hated being in the position that he was in, especially as a minion to the very person who was once his plaything.

"Admiral Archer will be coordinated the appropriate number of ship and personnel to choke off the black market throughout the Hutt territory."

"Thank you, Moff Sato," Serenity says, as she peers into the eyes of Admiral Archer. "Moff Sato, you are dismissed. Admiral Archer, please remain. I have a word with you…in private."

Sato nods her head, and turns to leave. Then, Serenity turns her attention to Archer.

"Admiral Archer, I need your…opinion on your status in my kingdom."

Archer looked at Serenity.

"Permission to be candid…Your Highness."

Serenity smirks.

"You may."

"I think it is a crime that someone like YOU is where you're at, while I am your…servant."

"Humph," Serenity says, as she steps down from her throne. She glides over to Archer. She moves close to Archer's ear.

"You had no problem using a helpless girl for your own ends, right John-kun?"

She then goes over to Archer's other ear.

"And if I recall, you were more than ready to conduct a mutiny to further your ambition in your so-called 'Earth Empire', right John-kun?"

Serenity then glides away from her minion.

"If you feel that way about me, why let me live?" Archer asked.

"Simply put," Serenity says, as she sits back into her seat. "Letting you live is my way of thank you for making me the 'woman' that I am today. That night, when you beat me into submission, before you took my 'maidenhood', was the turning point in my life. Before you, I was a naïve little girl who wanted to please everyone. My friends…my advisors…my Mother…my…Prince…they all wanted what's best for me. And I believed in their faith so much that I became a willing cipher. After all, I was destined to be their future Queen. How can I not do anything but to please them?

"And after I met you…I learned that life was neither fair nor balanced. Sure, I fought against evil as a soldier of Love and Justice. Ha! There's no such THING. In this universe, no matter where and when, there's only Lust and Injustice. And only the strong, not the meek, will reign supreme. And I refuse to be 'meek'."

Serenity pauses for a moment.

"And I have YOU to thank for, since it was YOU that allowed me to 'grow up'. You're dismiss, Admiral Archer."

Archer nods, and turns to leave.

"Oh, and Admiral?"

Archer returns his gaze back to Serenity.

"I know what you are planning on to do with those supply ships that have not been registered with Moff Sato. DO NOT CROSS ME. I can just as easily put you back in carbonite. Are we clear on this matter?"

"Yes, ma'am."

**Hoth.**

Mari woke up, and found herself in some liquid tube. She was about to panic, when she heard Luke's soothing thoughts.

_It's okay, Mari. I'm here._

_Luke?_

_Yes, it's me. A Wampa attacked you._

_Oh…_

_But the medical droid said that you'd be fine. Rest easy, partner._

_Oh, okay._

Some how, even in the frozen wasteland, Mari could feel the love from her friends. It was a comfortable thought, being so far from home.

Meanwhile, near the Hoth system, a Super Imperium Star Destroyer passes by, where a certain Sith Lord is examining his newly acquired cybernetic arm, thanks to his "administrative punishment". Furthermore, Vader was prohibited from removing his black armor in public until Serenity says otherwise, as part of his punishment.

"Lord Vader?" said a voice.

Darth Vader turns to his immediate subordinate Admiral T'Pol. Her cold demeanor rivaled Vader's. Many people around her were wondering if the Admiral was a Sith Acolyte.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"I believe that the probes may have picked up the location of the HQ of the Rebel Alliance," T'Pol says, as she handed Vader her report. While T'Pol hated being away from her home on Vulcan, and hated being forced to serve Empress Serenity, her curiosity about wielding so much authority over humans piqued her self-interests. And besides, there was always a way to use her present circumstance to her advantage later on. After all, her race was long-lived.

"I recommend a more thorough investigation of the Hoth system," T'pol says. "Logically, such a place would make an excellent hiding place for the Rebels."

Vader looks out into space, and then tosses T'Pol's data pad to a nearby aide.

"Admiral, prepare an assault team on the surface of Hoth itself," Vader says, as he turns to leave, with T'Pol at his side. "The rebels are there, and so are the last vestiges of the Jedi Order!"

"Yes, Lord Vader," T'Pol replies.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I will be using Obi-Wan Kenobi in a much later chapter, during the post- "Return of the Jedi" years. Both he and Palpatine/Darth Sidious will return in a big way, which will complicate matters for Empress Serenity (and don't worry, I didn't spoil anything; one way or another, Serenity will survive ROTJ, but in what state is for me to know and you to find out!). Also, should there be a romance for Mari? If so, then who should she be with? Luke? Han? Lando? Anakin/Vader? Obi-Wan? How about Jabba the Hutt, Boba Fett, Yoda, Leia or Serenity? Just kidding…or am I? It could be anyone from both the movies, comics or book series, so let me know. After all, things have to develop naturally, right? C&C are welcomed.**

**Next time: Scattered.**


	11. Scattered, Act One

**SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune 11 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: To "Wonderbee31", you have NO idea how right you are! Usagi/Empress Serenity IS playing a dangerous game. However, she wouldn't be a SITH LORD if she didn't anticipate treachery and intrigue in her court. However, as the story continues, there is a beating heart under that cold exterior…and it is still influencing Usagi/Empress Serenity. How that plays over the course of the "Star Wars" saga, is anybody's guess…**

**To "Lady-Drea", I'm glad that you like it! Let me know what you think at any time.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 11: "Scattered, Act 1"**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: With the Rebel Alliance in hiding, Empress Serenity has sent her apprentice, Darth Vader, to search them out, while she is using her once-tormentors Supreme Moff Hoshi Sato and Admiral John Archer to further her strangle-hold on the galaxy. Meanwhile, Mari ("Sailor Io") Furuhata gets injured while on patrol in the arctic wasteland by a wild beast, and is recovering from that experience. Thankfully, her best friend Luke Skywalker is there to comfort her.**

**Our story…continues.**

**

* * *

**

**Hoth.**

"Han, you shouldn't go!" Mari said, as she tried to chase after the dashing freighter captain. After contemplating much thought, Han Solo felt that is was time to move on, using the excuse of trying to gain Jabba the Hutt's favor as a reason for leaving. Mari thought that Han was really leaving because of Luke, and how he and Princess Leia seemed so right together. This was all contemplated by the fact that Mari was developing feelings for Luke herself; she was far from home, and she and Luke were training together in the ways of "The Force" (thanks to a device called a "Jedi Holicron", a cube-shaped object that imparted lessons to aspiring Jedi). That is one of the reasons why Mari wanted Han to stay, since it would mean that Luke and Leia would not get together any time soon. Besides, Mari liked Han, who was the most unconventional person she has ever met.

Besides, Han and Chewie were teaching her how to perform basic space-ship repair, and Mari wanted to take advantage of the free lessons.

Han stops, and turns.

"Look, kid, I got to go," Han replied. "Neither the farm boy nor the princess needs me."

"But…I need you…"

Han smiles assuredly.

"You'll do fine. TRUST me."

And with that, Han continues on his way.

"Han…"

"Mari, there you are," Zeus says, as the Guardian German-Shepard trots over to his charge. "You shouldn't exert yourself."

"I'm fine, Zeus," Mari says with annoyance. "The medical droid said that I can resume my normal duties."

"Alright, but still-"

The proximity alarms ring out.

"I wonder what that's all about," Mari muses.

Apparently, HQ has picked up a possible probe. In his last act, Han and Chewie were sent out to investigate, and confirmed that it was indeed an Imperial probe. Unfortunately, it had confirmed itself proximity to the Rebel stronghold.

**Corellia.**

Admiral John Archer, dressed as a civilian trader, waited for his contact in a non-descript bar. As far as the Imperium was concerned, John was taking the scenic route to his command near the Hutt-controlled region of the Lucas Galaxy. However, with the Empress Sith Acolytes and Intelligence network around, he had to be very careful about his every move. Finally, his contact made it.

"John," said Captain Charles "Trip" Tucker, as he and Captains Malcolm Reed and Lee Merewether sat down in their respective seats. They have been meeting each other for the past year, as they discuss their "situations".

"Glad that you could make it," Archer begins. "With…Lord Vader enforcement of the will of that brat."

"Take it easy, Admiral," Reed says. "She doesn't deserve such recrimination."

Archer looks at wirily.

"You're not buying her garbage, are you?" Archer asks.

"Of course not! I may not like her, but I do respect her accomplishments. You don't become a despot by being 'nice'."

"Not to mention that if she is able to keep Vader in line, Serenity is a potent force," Merewether says.

"Well, I don't care! I will not let some girl control my life!" Archer explodes.

"Just like you controlled hers?" Tucker interjected.

"Come again?"

"Look, we have a chance of a lifetime. YOU want power? Work hard enough, and you can retire with a planet of your own! A PLANET! Now, that's a retirement package that I don't mind having."

"Then let me put it this way. I need your help, and if I don't get THAT help, then I will frame you as traitors to the Imperium."

"You wouldn't dare," Reed counters.

"I would, and I wouldn't mind taking you three down with me."

There was a moment of silence.

"Alright, we're in," Tucker says.

"What do we do first?" Merewether asks.

"Before we do anything, we have to see if Phlox, Hoshi and T'Pol are with us."

"I can contact Phlox, since I have to perform a scheduled cargo run on Camino," Reed says.

"I don't think Hoshi and T'Pol will be with us on this one," Tucker begins. "Hoshi was promised a rulership back on Earth, and T'Pol doesn't like you."

"And that is what is key. T'Pol knows that if Hoshi becomes the Queen of Earth, then it could complicate matters for her people. We might use THAT aspect to our advantage. As for Hoshi…I think I'll complicate the relationship between her and the brat."

The three others nod in agreement.

**Coruscant.**

"…I think I'll complicate the relationship between her and the brat."

Empress Serenity sat in her inner sanctum, observing the exchange between Admiral Archer and the three starship captains, through her "Eye of the Sith" (an artifact that extends the senses of those dark wielders of the Force). She was dressed in her black gown, and not her typical black robes and fancy black sailor fuku.

"Idiot," Serenity says to herself. She wanted Archer to redeem himself, but he has proven how arrogant he was. What Archer was not aware of, was that Serenity had an implant inserted into the base of T'Pol and Archer's skulls upon being released from carbonite. It was all part of her modus operandi in developing a comprehensive intelligence network. Now, Serenity could simply eliminate the unloyal opposition, but it was all part of her long term plans.

Serenity gets up from her seat, and waves the Sith artifact to be deactivated. She then goes over to her latest prize: Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was frozen in, you guess it, carbonite.

"Ah, old friend," Serenity began. "To think that you are in the spot that you are in. You should have taken my offer to join my cause, back on Geonosis. And now, you are nothing more than a tool…"

**FLASHBACK!**

**Hoth.**

"Mari!" Commander Luke Skywalker said, as he saw the Wampa knock her friend Mari off her taun-taun. Even though the weather was getting fiercer, he had to make sure that Mari doesn't become an impromptu meal. Luke dismounted his stead, and held his lightsaber in his hand at ready.

"HEY!" Luke said, as he got the beast's attention.

The beast turns away from the unconscious Mari, and growled.

"COME ON!"

The Wampa charges forward…

SNAP! Hzzzzz-

SLICE!

As the beast fell dead, Luke deactivates his 'saber. He ran to Mari's side.

"Mari? MARI!"

_She will be fine, Luke…_

Luke turns around, to see the spectral form of-

"Ben?" Luke asked.

_Luke, your friend will be fine. But hurry! The storm approaches…_

"Okay…"

Luke picked up Mari, and places her on his taun-taun. He then loads Mari's equipment after her. Luke then returns his gaze upon his old friend.

"Ben…?"

_Go to the Dagobah system, and seek the one named Yoda. He will guide you and Mari in your studies…_

"Ben? BEN!"

And thus, the spectral form of Obi-Wan Kenobi disappears.

Sighing, Luke trudges back to the Rebel Alliance's HQ, with his friend and ride.

**Coruscant.**

Empress Serenity smiles, as she removes her left hand from the still form of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and her right hand from her temples. She used Obi-Wan to find as many Jedi Masters as possible since his capture. Some, she has turned, while others she has had Vader killed. However, she had left Master Yoda alone, since she needed him to evolve Anakin's son and daughter to the next level of their development.

After all, the best time to reap is when the fruit has been sufficiently ripened.

Mari Furuhata…Sailor Io…was a wild card in Serenity's design. Serenity knew that Sailor Pluto purposely placed Mari in HER galaxy. She will have to take a wait and see approach.

**END FLASHBACK!**

**Coruscant.**

'Ma'am?"

Serenity turns her attention to her personal attendant.

"Yes, Emma?"

"I bring word that Lord Vader has begun his assault on the Rebel stronghold on Hoth."

"Excellent."

Everything was going according to plan.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "Scattered, Act 2"**


	12. Scattered, Act Two

**SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune 12 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

**

**Part 12: "Scattered, Act Two"**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: Since the destruction of the "Death Star", Empress Serenity of the Galactic Imperium is using her Sith Lord Apprentice, Darth Vader, to wage a pogrom across the Lucas Galaxy. After nearly two years, Lord Vader and his Sith Acolyte, Admiral T'Pol of Vulcan, have finally located a key rebel base on the icy world of "Hoth". At the same time, young Jedi trainees Luke Skywalker of Tattooine and Mari ("Sailor Io") Furuhata are slowly, but surely, coming into their own as aspiring Jedi Knights…if their luck doesn't run out!**

**

* * *

**

**Hoth.**

"Okay, people!" said the general, as his troop was assembled. "We have a problem. The Imperials have found our base, and it is only a matter of time before our defense grid collapse."

"So, what's the solution, sir?" Mari asked, as her friend Luke nudges her with his elbow.

"Our 'solution', Commander Furuhata, is for us to hold the defending line, while allowing everyone else to escape to the emergency rendezvous site."

"So…we're cannon fodder."

"No, we're not, Commander."

"Oh. Just wondering what we are going to do, sir."

"That's good. Now, be silent. Maybe you'll learn something besides 'Jedi tricks' for a change."

"…"

"What's wrong with you, Mari?" Luke whispered to his friend, while the briefing continued.

"I…I just have a bad feeling, that's all."

Luke squeezed Mari's hand. It's easy to forget that his best friend was a sensitive girl. It's also easy to forget that it's been two years since Mari entered into his life on Tattooine. Already, Mari's "baby face" was leaner, she was taller, and was more athletic from her and Luke's training regime.

She was rather cute, with her light-brown/sandy blond hair and all.

"It'll be okay, Mari. We'll get through this thing together."

"Do you really mean it, Luke?"

"I really do mean it."

Mari smiled.

Thirty minutes later, Mari was suited up in her orange/white flight-suit for combat. She has gotten real good in her piloting skills over the many months, since coming into this strange galaxy.

"Mari?"

Mari turns to her guardian Zeus. Zeus was a magical, talking German-Shepard (dog), who has been guiding his charge, after the two of them had seemingly drawn into the Lucas Galaxy.

"What's up, Zeus?"

"I just want to let you know that I will be accompanying Princess Leia on her transport, and to wish you well."

"Um, thanks."

There was silence between the two.

"Look, Zeus, I got to go," Mari said, as she tied her hair into a short knot, so that she can fit into her helmet. She then picks up her helmet. "I'll talk to you later."

"Mari, wait!"

Mari turns her gaze back to her guardian.

"I just want you to know that I am proud of you. And I'm sure that your parents and Neo-Queen Serenity would be proud of you as well."

Mari smiles at the compliment.

"Thanks."

And with that, Mari leaves to join her comrades in battle.

Meanwhile, Lord Vader and the recently promoted High Admiral T'Pol lead a contingent of Imperial Storm Troopers down to the planet's surface, along with the mechanized forces.

"Sir, I do not believe that my presence is necessary for this mission," T'Pol says flatly.

"Consider this as a part of your training, my acolyte," Vader replies. "Besides, I would need for you to supervise the General who is leading the actual mission."

T'Pol looks at her Lord Vader, wondering what his expression underneath his dark mask was. Strangely, she found his dark logic and "brooding expression" rather attractive.

"I understand, my Lord."

With the battle underway, Mari and Luke take the lead of their respective squads.

"This is 'Red Leader'," Luke said, as he takes his snow speeder in. "Sound out!"

""Gold Leader" is willing and ready!" Mari yells out.

"'Blue Leader' is ready to engage," says Commander Wedge Antelles.

"Excellent, Gold and Blue," Luke replies. "We are to run interference for 'Green Leader' and his crew, so that they can escort the transports out of here. Right?"

"Right!" said Gold and Blue.

"Okay, then. Let's do our jobs!"

And with that, the battle began in earnest.

**Coruscant.**

"My Lady," said Supreme Moff Hoshi Sato, as she bowed her head. "I bring word that we are ready to begin the push into the Milky Way Galaxy."

Empress Serenity looks up from her thoughts.

"Excellent," said Usagi. "Since I do not know when this 'rebel problem' will be resolved, I would like to begin the project right away."

"Of course, you are right, my Lady. Have you decided on who will be my replacement?"

"I was considering making your subordinate, High Admiral T'Pol, the next Supreme Moff."

Hoshi frowns.

"Considering the fact that T'Pol does not like you, I find it interesting that you would choose HER as my replacement."

"Well…you do not like me, either. So what is the difference?"

"Good point."

**Hoth.**

"Ma'am, preparing to fire the harpoon," said Dara Aang, Mari's co-pilot.

"Okay!" Mari says, as she begins her descent towards the legs of large scale "AT-AT" walker. The gray hull of the war-machine almost camouflaged itself on the backdrop of the snowy field. "I'm heading in…"

Mari piloted her snow-speeder down, and targeted the one of the legs of the lead walker.

"Here goes nothing…"

CHOOM!

PING!

Mari then went out, and began to circle around the walker. After doing this several times…

"Release the cable, Dara!"

"Releasing!"

CHUCK!

Mari took off, and waited for the walker to collapse…

BLAM!

Mari then circled back, and blasted the walker to smithereens.

BOOM!

"Yahoo!" Dara yells out.  
"Abso-freaking-lutely," Mari replies. She then spots Luke waving at her from a ground. She slowed down the 'speeder, and hovered to where Luke was standing.

"What happened?" asked Mari, after she popped open the cockpit.

"Don't ask," Luke said, as he hopped on the wing of Mari's vehicle. "Let's just get out of here."

"Hang on!"

"Not too fast!"

Meanwhile, Darth Vader and T'Pol manage to break through one of the entrances of the base.

"Go and investigate the quarters of Luke Skywalker and Mari Furuhata," Vader said. "I'll go after the Princess."

"Yes, my Lord," T'Pol said, as she motioned a squad to follow her.

Vader sighed, and proceeds to the strongest source of the potential "Force-user". From what his Mistress has said, The Princess, The Farmer and the Sailor are potential Force-users, and were to be captured for Sith indoctrination.

Meanwhile, T'Pol enters the room of Mari Furuhata. It was in slight disarray. Then, her senses picked up something…

Moving aside a bevy of dirty laundry from the bed was the famed Jedi Holicron. Gently, she picked up the artifact.

_Lord Vader, I believe I have found something of interest-_

Suddenly, T'Pol's danger senses spiked.

GROWL!

At the last minute, T'Pol took out her red-bladed "light saber", and-

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

SLICE!

"Yelp!" Zeus said, as he faltered slightly. He had run back to Mari's room, after realizing that she had forgotten the holicron.

T'Pol brings her weapon to bear.

"I apologize for this, but you are to be eliminated."

However, before T'Pol could strike…

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

T'Pol was pushed backwards, as she blocked the blasts. She could now see Captain Han Solo and Princess Leia pointing their blasters at her.

"Han!" yelled Princess Leia, dressed in an all-white outfit. "Toss me the holicron, and pick up Zeus."

"All right, already!" Han said, as he got the holicron to Leia, and then picked up the wounded guardian animal. "Zeus, you got to trust in people more."

"I…didn't want to risk your safeties…"

"Let us worry about it," Leia says. "Let's get out of here!"

"Right!" Han says with a smile, as he blasts the ceiling of Mari's room.

BLAM!

And thus T'Pol is buried, albeit temporarily.

A short time later, Luke and Mari are in a two-seater X-Wing, just as the utility droid R2-D2 is loaded up.

"I'm sorry, Luke!" Mari says. "I…I just forgot to bring the Jedi Holicron with me."

Luke sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I guess," Luke replied.

"Why?"

"We're going to see Master Yoda sooner or later, right?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Well, there's no time like the present."

After Luke and Mari leaves the atmosphere of Hoth…

R2 chirps.

"Don't worry, we'll see them later."

R2 chirps and whistles its reply.

"I'm sure C3-P0 will have plenty of company…if he isn't deactivated first!" Mari says.

Luke merely shakes his head. In spite of Mari's "flaws", he wouldn't want it any other way."

"R2, Mari, set a course for the Dagobah System."

"Aye, Captain!"

"It's 'Commander'! Sheesh!"

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "Hard Times"**


	13. Hard Times

**SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune 13 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 13: "Hard Times".**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: With the Sith Lord "Empress Serenity" preoccupied with the take over of the Milky Way Galaxy, her apprentice "Darth Vader" has directed a pogrom against the Rebel Alliance...starting with the rebels of the icy world of Hoth. Thankfully, after a narrow escape, Commanders Luke Skywalker of Tattooine and Mari Furuhata of Earth are on their way to the planet Dagobah, where they are to continue their Jedi training, while Princess Leia of Alderaan and the others make their escape as well...**

**

* * *

**

**Location: The Dagobah System.**

For some time now, the great Jedi Master Yoda, a tiny, green creature who possessed great wisdom and a wiry wit, was training Luke Skywalker and Mari Furuhata. When the two first met him, both of them had assumed that they knew Yoda, rather than being Yoda himself…

**FLASHBACK!**

Mari was laughing her head off, as Luke sputtered nasty swamp water out of his mouth.

"Very funny!" Luke said. "It's not MY fault that you didn't plot the landing coordinates properly!"

"And it's not MY fault that you assumed that what you were standing on was solid ground!" Mari replied.

"Well, we're not going anywhere, that's for sure. I just hope that this great Jedi master is worth it. I hate to spend my life here on this planet with YOU."

"You're saying I'm an annoyance?"

"No, I'm not."

"So…what you're saying is that if we WERE stuck here, you wouldn't want me to be around."

"That's not it at all! It's just that…FORGET IT!"

"Well, fine! BE that way!"

And off Mari stomps away.

Luke sighed. He has had a feeling that Mari liked him more than a friend, but his heart was with Leia…right?

I better see where she's going, Luke thought to himself.

He then turns to R2-D2, the astromech droid.

"R2, let's see where she went to," Luke says.

R2 chirped his reply.

A short time later, Luke and R2 come across the smell of cooked meats.

"I wonder where that's coming from…"

When he came across a clearing, he could see Mari eating soup with some short, green guy.

"Hey, Luke!" Mari called out. "You got to try this…Sir, what is this again?"

"Lizard soup, it is," said the creature.

"What he said."

Luke shakes his head. That girl could eat anything.

"Name, what is?" asked the creature.

"Luke. Luke Skywalker, sir."

"Luke, he promised to show us how to contact Yoda," Mari says. "Right?"

"Indeed."

"So…do you know Yoda?" Luke asked, as he squats down to face the creature.

"Know him, I do," the creature says. "He, I am!"

"?"

"YOU are the Jedi Master Yoda?" Mari asked.

"Of course, I am he," Yoda says. "What do you want, tell me?"

Mari got on her knees.

"Master Yoda, can you complete our training in the Jedi Arts? We've come a long way to seek your teachings."

"And with them, we can help the Rebellion defeat the Galactic Imperium," Luke says.

Yoda's expression turns grim.

"Jedi Holicron, you must give me," Yoda says.

Shrugging, Mari takes it out of her pouch, and hands it to Yoda. Upon holding it, it began to glow…

"Wow!" Luke said, as a holographic projection of the entire Lucas Galaxy appears. "It never did THAT before!"

"Master the Force you do, more access you will have," Yoda says.

"The Jedi Order," the cube began to say, "Has existed for thousands of cycles. In recent years, the Sith Lord, "Darth Lune", has succeeded in driving the Jedi to the point of extinction."

Then, a holographic image of Darth Lune appears…

Mari gasped. She has suspected that Empress Serenity was a Sith, but she never expected that she was THE Lord of the Sith.

"Mari?" Luke asked with concern.

"I…I'm fine, Luke. Can you put away that image, Master Yoda?"

When the holicron shuts down, Yoda refocuses his thoughts on the two Jedi fledglings.

"Easy, your path will not. Sure, are you?"

Luke and Mari take a look at each other, and nod to each other.

"We will do what it takes, sir," Luke said.

"Good. First lesson, you two have passed," Yoda says with approval.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Mari finished her meditation exercises. She then gets up, and takes out her lightsaber…

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

Her green-bladed "lightsaber" hummed, as she began to go over her Jedi forms. Being the "Shin-Senshi of Jupiter", Mari focused on strength and power in her forms.

But there was also something else in her mind:

Empress Serenity.

Even after all this time, she STILL couldn't believe there was someone out there that looks like Neo-Queen Serenity, back home at Crystal Tokyo. She cannot believe that such a kind-hearted soul would have a doppelganger. And if it was indeed the Neo-Queen, then all hope was lost.

**Location: Coruscant.**

"I would like to propose a toast," Empress Serenity said, as she raised her glass in salute. She was dressed in her all-black formal gown. On her left (and slightly behind) stood Sith Lord Darth Vader; on her right (and slightly behind) stood her latest find, Sith Acolyte "Mara Jade", one of the "Empress' Hands". She was chosen after it was decided that she needed a personal bodyguard besides her red-clad Royal Guard. In fact, this particular servant was special, since Mara was the perfected version of Ranma Saotome's female form.

Sitting at the corner of the large banquet table (facing 45 degrees towards the Empress) was the new Supreme Moff T'Pol, who will replace her outgoing predecessor. The Supreme Moff was the top military commander and governor, second only to the Empress and Lord Vader. Each Moff controlled a sector of the Lucas Galaxy, while the Grand Moffs controlled a quadrant. Underneath them were millions of troops, clone and droid alike. In recent years, the Empress has order a new generation of clones, modeled after the Empress childhood friend Ranma Saotome, as well as herself. The Empress's clones would serve within the Intelligence apparatus, while the clones of Ranma (which also possess the Jusenkyo curse that allows the clones to switch genders) would serve in the Security apparatus). Soon, they will be deployed to increase the ranks of her forces.

"I congratulate Supreme Moff Hoshi Sato for successfully defeating the Terran Empire and capturing Earth for the Imperium," Serenity says. "And I wish her well as the new 'High Queen' of Earth."

There was some polite clapping from the rest of the general staff. The old crew from the ISS _Enterprise_ had been promoted to fill in some key posts.

"Thank you, ma'am," Hoshi says. "I will do you proud."

"I know you will…Queen Hoshi."

Meanwhile, Grand Moff John Archer sat in his seat fuming. It should be HIM who gets to be ruler of the Earth…

CRASH!

All eyes turned towards Archer, who had just smashed his plate full of food.

"Is there something the matter, Grand Moff Archer?" Serenity asked, as she sat back down. She already knew what was going on, since she had learned of Archer's plan to undermine her authority in the Outer Rim. Shelling enough rumors on her part was enough for Archer and his cohorts to table their plans.

Not that it made Archer any happier.

"Oh, nothing," Archer said, as he wiped his hands.

"No, I insist, Admiral."

Moffs Charles Tucker, Malcolm Reed, Lee Merewether and Phlox looked at each other nervously. They had a bad feeling of what is about to go down…

"Very well," Archer began. "We sit here in celebration for the promotion of a woman who SLEPT her way to her position. And it is all because of some WHORE who PRETENDS to rule an entire galaxy!"

Suddenly-

SNAP! Hzzzzz-

FWOOSH!

SLICE!

Within a blink of an eye, Serenity got up from her seat, ran down the long dining hall, and cut off Archer's head with her crimson-colored lightsaber.

Archer's body slumps, while Hoshi smirks.

Hzzzzz-SNAP!

"Now," Serenity said, as she regained her composure. "I will only say this ONCE. So long as you all serve my ends, you may do as you please. I reward good work, after all. And you may talk to me about anything to make MY rule and OUR Empire more efficient. No subject is taboo…except for what was just spoken by our LATE Grand Moff. Repeat what he has said to me or to anyone else, and I will add your head to my collection. So if there anything you need to say to me right now…NOW IS THE TIME TO SPEAK UP!"

Silence.

Then, Lord Vader touches the receiver of his comlink.

"My Empress," 'Vader says, as he steps forth. "I have just received word from my contacts that the Rebel ship, _the Millennium Falcon_, has been 'detained' at the Cloud City of Bespin."

Serenity turns her head to face 'Vader.

"Then, by all means, prepare my ship; I will accompany you to this…Cloud City."

"As you wish, My Empress," 'Vader says.

"Supreme Moff T'Pol, have another Archer-clone ready for service as soon as possible."

"If I may ask, why? This is the second time you have killed Archer."

Serenity gives an empty smile.

"Because it suits me to teach Archer the art of submissiveness, T'Pol. That is why I require that you transfer his brain to his new body. After all, how can I teach Archer a lesson, if he is permanently dead?"

"As you wish, ma'am."

"The rest of you…DISMISS."

No one needed to question THAT.

**(A/N: Just a homage to "Kill Bill, vol. 1"!)**

**Location: Dagobah.**

"Face your fear, you must," Yoda says, as he and Mari stood in front the "Dark Side Cave". Luke had already experienced its power first hand, and was quite shaken by what happened to him there. Now, it was Mari's turn.

"Okay, Master Yoda," Mari said nervously. She sure wished that Zeus were there with her…

"I'm ready," Mari said, as she fingered her lightsaber.

"Told you, need not your weapon," Yoda said.

"Alright," Mari said, as she sat her lightsaber down by her pack. "Here goes nothing…"

Mari enters the cave. She can practically feel the darkness as a palatable force. She could feel the darkness envelop her…

Then, Mari sees a robed figure approach her.

"Who are you?"

The robed figure continues to approach her, as the figure activates a lightsaber.

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

SLICE!

Mari ducked of the way, but slipped and fell.

"Oof!"

The figure slowed down…and stopped.

"Don't!"

The figure then uses HER free hand to remove her robe's hood.

It was…Serenity?

"S-Serenity?"

"Serenity" then grabs her own face…and removes it to reveal…HER face?

"Wha-?"

Before Mari could do anything, Mari's doppelganger brings down her weapon.

"NO-!"

SLICE!

When Mari opened her eyes, the phantom was gone. What did her vision mean…?

Later…

"Complete your training, you two must," Yoda says, as Mari and Luke began their trip to rescue their friends. Together, Mari and Luke managed to raise their type-2 X-Wing Fighter (a two-seater) out of the bog.

"I have to go, Master Yoda," Luke said. "The others are in trouble!"

"Besides, he got me as his backup," Mari says.

Yoda sighs.

"Remember your training, always," Yoda says.

"We'll make you proud," Mari says, as she hugged Yoda.

"Know, I."

And with that, Luke and Mari leave Degobah behind…

**Location: En route to Bespin.**

Meanwhile, in a secluded section of the Super-Star Destroyer _The Serenity_…

Empress Serenity was in deep meditation, as she communed with the Sith Holicron, an object that was in the shape of a four-sided pyramid. She was using it in preparation for her up-coming confrontation.

"And so it begins…"

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "Free Fall".**

**Author's note: This story will resolve itself through the New Jedi Order saga (post-Yuuzhan Vong War). C & C are welcome. See you later!**


	14. Free Fall

**SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune 14 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 14: "Free Fall".**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: After demonstrating that Empress Serenity, of the Galactic Imperium (from the "Lucas Galaxy"), was more than capable of dealing with disloyal subjects, like beheading Imperial Grand Moff Jonathon Archer at a celebratory dinner, she accompanies her Sith Apprentice, Darth Vader, on his latest hunt for members of the Rebel Alliance. Specifically, the Imperial flagship, the _Serenity_, had set a course for the cloud city of Bespin, unbeknownst to Princess Leia, Han Solo and the rest of the crew of the _Millennium Falcon_. And unbeknownst to Jedi Padawans Luke Skywalker and Mari Furuhata, who were heading to Bespin to help Leia and the others, Serenity knows exactly what they were up to. And thus…our story continues.**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Bespin.**

The ISS _Serenity_ exited hyperspace, a glided gently into the Bespin System. At the forward deck stood Lord Vader, and with him was the one of the Empress', "Hands" Mara Jade. Mara wore her masculine "Royal Mandarin Suit" (black pants, black jacket and long-sleeved white shirt), instead of her female version (which is a pink, Chrysanthemum with white pants), which is required whenever Mara is conducting her duties in Serenity's court.

"May I ask a question, Lord Vader?" Mara asked.

Although Vader was no longer the disfigured Force-user that he was once was, he still wore his dark armor for effect.

"You may, Ms. Jade."

"Why do you think Empress Serenity allows Jonathon Archer to remain…a factor in her grand schemes, especially since it has been proven that the man has been proven to be untrustworthy?"

Vader pauses for a moment.

"Simply put, it amuses her. After all, Archer was her first…'master'."

"I see…"

"Besides, as long as Serenity knows what Archer is up to, all the potential trouble will gravitate to her."

"Of course, Lord Vader."

Silence.

"If I may ask, why are YOU hiding your true form?"

"P-pardon?"

"I know who you really are, Ms. Jade. But so far, I do not know the reason why you are willing to serve the woman who betrayed your ideals of justice. Perhaps…there is a sense of guilt involved in your choice?"

Pause.

"I…I believe that the Empress, in the end, will do what is right."

"Do…you love her?"

"Wha-what?"

"I asked a simple question."

"I…I rather not say."

"I see. Fair enough, but I will need assurance that until this conflict with the Rebel Alliance is over, you will not do anything to hamper the Empress' efforts. Do I have your word of honor?"

Mara looks down, before looking squarely at Vader.

"You have my word of honor that I will stay my hand until the Rebel Alliance is destroyed."

"Good."

Meanwhile, in the private quarter of the Empress…

In the middle of the room, a lone light was shining, from above, on top of Serenity. She was sitting in a lotus position, as a Sith Holicron floated over one hand, while a Jedi Holicron floated over another.

Light.

Dark.

As far as Sith Lord, the formerly Usagi Tsukino, was concerned, these aspects of the Force was meaningless. And it would be this insight that will allow her to truly become the Master. Her predecessor was a fool who sought power for power's sake, and cloaked his ego in platitudes and lies, which is why he was able to rope Vader into doing his bidding. Was Serenity "evil"? Certainly, trying to control TWO galaxies through force can be seen in such a light. However, how are her actions different from the actions of the Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo? From her recollection, THAT version of her forced the people of Earth to choose either her rule or be banished to Nemesis. As a result, the crisis concerning the Black Moon Family occurred.

And look how THAT turned out.

At least, Serenity is honest, and doesn't hide behind the façade of "the good guys". And one day, her other counterpart will know her wisdom…or be destroyed.

"My precious daughter…"

Serenity looks up. She has felt this familiar presence before, but has, up until now, been ignoring it.

"Mother," Serenity says, as she looks up.

The shade of Queen Serenity of the late Moon Kingdom appears.

"My darling daughter," said the older Serenity. "Why have you given in to evil?"

"Being 'evil' is merely a means to an end. I bring order to a world of chaos."

"But 'order' is not the same as 'justice'. Setsuna has told me what you have done, since you have made sure to hide your presence from me. You have become something that would make the those of the Negaverse proud."

The younger Serenity merely sighs.

"Do you know what was done to me, when I arrived to this temporal nexus? I was raped and abused…forced to do things that no girl…no PERSON should go through, and you say that it is MY fault for becoming the person that you see before you?"

The older Serenity looks her daughter sadly.

"I know, my child; Setsuna showed me what you went through. I, as your mother, watched your abuse in horrified silence. However…those abuses should have made you stronger in the Light, rather than stronger in the Darkness. Therefore…I cannot allow you to continue your possession of the Silver Millennium Crystal."

The older Serenity tried to will the family heirloom out of the younger Serenity's grasp. However…

"What is this?" the older Serenity asked in shock.

As the Sith Lord rose from her dial, as she made her two Holicrons disappear.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I cannot let you take what I have earned. But do not worry; you will be 'close' to my heart."

Darth Lune takes out her sacred chalice, that which contained both the Silver Millennium Crystal, which was wedded to her "star seed". The chalice opens up, and begins to create a dimensional vortex.

"What?" the older Serenity said, as she struggled to maintain her spectral form.

"I cannot allow you to interfere in grand designs. One day, you will see that my way is the right way. Good-bye, Mother…"

"Nooooooooooooo-!"

And the older Serenity was gone, now trapped within Darth Lune's chalice.

"Now…my evolution is COMPLETE; the power of the Silver Millennium is MINE," Darth Lune says, as tears of blood stream down her alabaster-like cheeks. Over time, the ruler of the Galactic Imperium has become paler and more doll-like, giving her an unearthly beauty.

"And now, unto the business at hand."

In full regalia, Empress Serenity steps unto the bridge of her command ship.

"Lord Vader, report."

Vader and Mara turn to face their liege.

"We have the latest information from the bounty hunter of the Rebels' actions," Vader replied.

"And the Imperial Guard and Storm Troopers are standing by," Mara replied.

"Good," Lune says. "I will personally accompany you on this mission."

"Is that wise?" Mara asked.

Serenity gently brushed her hand against Mara's.

"Wise? Perhaps not, but I am desirous of seeing your actions personally. Come; let us depart."

As Lune turns around, Mara rubbed her own hands.

Why is Usagi's hand…so cold, and stone-like? Mara thought to herself.

The next day, Luke, Mari and R2-D2 exit hyperspace in their Type-2 X-Wing fighter, on a course for the Cloud City…

"Oh!" Mari said, as she felt a strong presence...

"Mari, what is it?" Luke asked. He was still mulling over his thoughts, when he felt Mari's emotions.

"I…I don't know," Mari replied. "I feel…that someone's watching me…us."

"Probably nerves," Luke replied. "Are…are you ready to do this?"

"I think so," Mari replied. "If Leia and the others are in trouble, then we need to do something."

"All right, then," Luke replied. "Here we go…"

Unfortunately, Mari's foreboding proved to be an accurate assessment. Of course, being a "newbie" in the ways of the Force, she had doubted the full extent of her abilities. Still, her words would prove prophetic.

Earlier…

"So, what do you think of this place so far?" Lando asked, as he showed the place around to his friend Han.

"You got a sweet set up, Lando," Han said. "I'm very impressed."

"RRROWRL!"

Meanwhile, C3-P0 noticed that a similar protocol droid was in the hallway.

"Hello. My name is C3-P0. What is your designation?"

The droid simply ignored him.

Normally, C3-P0 would simply note this. However, curiosity got a hold of the droid. So it followed the silver protocol droid into a room. When C3-P0 turned the corner, the droid saw something familiar.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh! Oh my-!"

BOOM!

"RRROWRL!"

"I DON'T know, Chewie. Maybe he needs a tune up or something."

"Don't worry about it, Han. I'll have my people look for it. By the way, there's something I have to show you…"

Leia had been on edge somehow, as if something dark was lurking about. As she and the group got closer to Lando's conference room, she had the urge to flee very quickly.

"Han, don't!" Leia suddenly cried.

Just as she gave out her warning, the door opened, revealing the dark lord himself: Darth Vader.

Han immediately drew his blaster and fired upon Vader; Vader responded by raising his hand, which blocked the shot. Then, quite casually, Vader "pulled" the weapon out of Han's hand.

"I'm sorry, but the Imperials came before you did," Lando said coolly.

"I thought so."

"RRROWRL!"

"I would not do that if I were you, Wookie," Vader quipped. "Come, and sit. We have much to discuss, starting with the whereabouts of the one name Luke Skywalker."

And now…

As soon as Luke, Mari and R2 arrived at the Cloud City, they immediately were separated, upon seeing three corridors leading away from the docking bay, and into the city itself.

"R2, you go that way," Luke began. "Mari, you go THAT way, and I'll go down this corridor.

R2 chirped his replied.

"You said it, R2!" Mari says. "Smell you later!"

Mari ran down one of the corridors, with her blaster drawn (while wearing a tan uniform), she accidentally bumped into one of the station attendants.

"Oof!"

Mari looked down, and see a blond-haired girl on the floor with some boxes. She was wearing a ponytail, a light, blue mini-dress, and some pumps.

"Owie…"

"You okay?" Mari asked, as she helped the girl up.

"I guess so-"

"There is the rebel," said the lead Storm Trooper, who was the apparent leader of a squad of troops. "And THAT must be her contact!"

"Oh, boy," Mari said, as she grabbed the girl's hand. "You better come with me."

"Ulp!" the girl said, as she was pulled along.

After dodging blaster fire, the two girls managed to hide in one of the docking bays of the city.

"Do you think they'll find us, Miss…?"

"Mari…Mari Furuhata."

"Why are they after you, anyway?"

Mari turns around to look at the first.

"I don't know. They probably thought that I'm trying to rescue my friends."

Mari turns her attention back towards the main doors leading into the dock, keeping a look out for more Storm Troopers.

"You never told me your name."

"Well…you never asked."

The girl rises, and steps back.

Mari sighs.

"Well?"

"My name WAS Usagi Tsukino."

Mari was slightly confused, until the name clicked.

SNAP! Hzzzzz-

SNAP! Hzzzzz-

BLAM!

At the last minute, Mari used her green-bladed lightsaber to block Usagi's elegantly designed red-bladed lightsaber. Mari then leaped out of the way, and got into a ready stance.

"You are…you are-!"

"Yes," said Usagi. "And it is finally good to meet you, Mari Furuhata."

Mari was in shock. She always wondered if she would come across the woman who looked like her Neo-Queen Serenity…just not this soon.

"Know that I hold no malice, Ms. Furuhata," Darth Lune said, as she renewed her attack.

Mari blocked several attacks from Lune, amazed how utterly efficient those attacks were. And that's when she realized that she was being "played".

"I wish you would take me seriously," Mari complained.

"Really?" Lune replied. "Then, I shall grant your request."

Suddenly, Lune released a fraction of her true might, as if she had just released the power of a hurricane.

"Ah-!"

Mari was pushed back, until she landed up against a large container.

"I…I got to do something-!"

With great effort, she took out her henshin rod.

"Io…Power…Make-Up!"

FWOOSH!

The power of the moon Io flowed into her body, as she grew stronger…as her clothes changed into a stylized green/gold fuku.

"I…am 'SAILOR IO', the champion of the rolling thunder! And in the name of Io and Jupiter…I SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

Io raised her 'saber, and then suddenly stomped on the ground

"Thunder STOMP!" 'Io said, as she slammed her foot unto the deck. The shockwave cracked the deck, and sent out a directed energy at Lune…

BOOM!

Lune flipped up and over, and landed upright.

"Thunder BLAST!"

'Io sent a concentrated thunderclap into Lune.

BOOM!

Lune staggered backwards, but was otherwise unfazed.

"Huh?" 'Io said.

"You are good, Sailor Io," Lune said, "but you forget one small detail. As the Sailor Moon, I am the SUM of Sailor Scouts. However…I don't NEED to transform to access that power…especially one who is strong in the ways of the Force."

Lune snapped her fingers, created a thunderous shockwave with a force that took out much of the deck.

"Ahhh-!"

Sailor Io was knocked away, and flew close to the edge of the now-destroyed deck.

"Ow…"

"Poor, dear," Lune said, as she floated to Mari's position. "So strong, yet so naïve."

"If I have to die to let my friends live…then so be it!" 'Io said defiantly.

"Ah, yes…you fill the role of the sacrificial lamb quite well. Sailor Pluto's 'original' project to return me to the side of angels, would be SO proud."

'Io looks at Lune with a quizzical look.

"What do you…mean?"

"Ah, you mean that Setsuna never told you the REAL reason you are here? I'm not surprised. You see, your 'birth' and destiny was orchestrated, so that YOU would one day stop ME."

"You…you lie!" Io yelled, as she threw a punch that could dent a blast door…which was casually blocked.

"Look into your heart. Why is it that out of ALL the places you could have traveled to, you ended up in a time long, long ago…in a galaxy far, far away? Why is that?"

'Io began to cry.

"Humph. You, my dear are nothing more than weapon to be used against me…a rather ineffectual one at that."

"NO…SHE'S NOT!" said Zeus, as Mari's animal companion (a German Shepard dog) attacked Lune.

"Enough out of you," Lune said, as she zapped the animal with a Force lightning bolt.

ZAP!

"Owwwww-!"

"Zeus!" 'Io said, as she ran to her companion's side. Zeus, upon learning that 'Io was in the city, went searching for her.

"Sailor Io, I will give you something that you and I have never have: a choice. You can either join me in my dream of building an ordered universe…or be placed in stasis. I don't want to kill you, but I will not have you interfering in my plans."

'Io looked at her companion, and then at Lune.

"Well?"

Before she could answer, some thoughts entered her head.

_Jump…_

Huh? 'Io thought.

_Now!_

'Io focused her gaze at Lune, as she picks up Zeus.

"I rather die, than be used by you in ANY capacity."

And with that, 'Io stepped back, with Zeus in her arms…and dropped. Lune immediately looked over the edge of the deck, and saw the _Millennium Falcon_ take off into space.

"Humph," Lune said, as she loses sight of the old freighter. "We shall meet again."

Behind a cargo container, near the entrance of the docking bay, Mara Jade turns to leave. She had successfully dropped enough hints to the Rebels to allow them a chance to make their escape, including maneuvering the _Millennium Falcon_ to "catch" the Jedi and her animal companion. Being an "Empress' Hand" allowed her to perfect his cloaking techniques, especially her "Umisenken" arts, from the "Anything Goes School of Martial Arts"-

"Ms. Jade?"

Mara Jade focused her thoughts on the approaching Darth Vader.

"Yes, Lord Vader?"

"Prepare our forces for departure; I want to make sure that we do not lose track of the Rebels."

"By your command, Lord Vader," Mara replied.

Later, at the secret rendezvous site for the Rebel Alliance…

"It's okay, Mari," Luke said, as he rubbed his new hand, which was severed during a fight with Darth Vader. Leia had already left to confer with her colleagues concerning the next plan of action with C3-P0 and R2-D2, leaving Luke alone with Mari. Zeus was still in recovery from his injuries, which were inflicted by Darth Lune. "We will stop her."

Mari, who was dressed in white robes (which hugged her maturing and supple form), looked out into space, from distance that allowed her to see the entire Lucas Galaxy. Lando, now on the side of the Rebels, vowed to search for Han with the wookie Chewbacca.

"It's not that, Luke," Mari replied. "It's just that I KNOW that deep inside Empress Serenity, there is a chance that she can be saved."

Luke clasped hands with his fellow Jedi aspirant.

"No matter what your decision…I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Luke," Mari said, as she kissed Luke on the cheek. This, of course, perked Zeus' paternalism.

"Ah-hum," Zeus says, as he managed to raise his head.

"It's just a kiss, Zeus!" Mari whined. "Sheesh!"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: If you haven't guessed by now, "Mara Jade" (in this story) is really Ranma Saotome. However, does the Sith Lords know, and what is Mara's ultimate goal? Suggestions are always welcomed (on this and other aspects of this story).**

**Next time: "The Ballad of the Jedi".**


	15. Ballad of the Jedi

**SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune 15 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 15: "Ballad of the Jedi".**

**

* * *

**

Last time: A lot has changed over the past twenty-five years, ever since the Jedi Mari ("Sailor Io") Furuhata learned of the true identity of the ruler of the Galactic Imperium, Empress Serenity—also known as the Sith Lord Darth Lune—on the Cloud City at Bespin. She vowed that she would do whatever was in her power to save the one once known as "Sailor Moon". Was she successful? Let's find out.

**

* * *

**

**3.5 ABY (Three years and six months After the Battle of Yavin): Coruscant.**

While training on Tattooine, Luke Skywalker and Mari Furuhata learns of Princess Leia's kidnapping at the hands of Princes Xizor, the crime lord of the Black Sun Empire. Xizor had hoped to use the kidnapping to gain the confidence of Empress Serenity, thereby become her Sith Lord Apprentice. And from Commander Lando Calrissian's description, if this occurs, then Xizor could potentially influence Empress Serenity in the worst possible way. Already, she has increased her authority significantly through her sponsorship of Queen Hoshi of the Terran Empire (from the Milky Way Galaxy); Xizor's help could virtually cement Serenity's control over the Lucas Galaxy much more quickly.

So now, it was a race against time. If Leia is not rescued before Xizor makes his bid, then it is all over.

BLAM! BLAM!

"Come on!" Luke yelled, as he, Lando and Mari ran down the corridor, hoping to break through Xizor's defenses.

"I'm coming, but Lando's wounds are problematic!" Mari yelled, as she tried to help Lando up. Thankfully, Zeus and Chewbacca were waiting back on the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Just go, Mari!" Lando yells. "I'll provide cover. Just rescue Leia!"

"Alright!" Mari yelled, as she gave Lando another blaster. "Just promise me that you will remain safe!"

"Hey," began the dusky-skinned man. "I still owe Han a favor, so I'm not about to die TODAY."

Mari nods, and runs after Luke.

Meanwhile, and unbeknownst to our heroes, one Sith is confronting another, in another part of Xizor's citadel…

"I'm surprise that one of the Empress' Hands is here," Xizor says, as he sits on his throne. "Care to help out?"

Mara Jade shakes her head, as flips out her lightsaber.

"I cannot allow you to influence the Empress," Mara says. "She needs balance…and you will not provide it. Besides…I rather not have to answer to YOU."

"Foolish little 'witch'," Xizor says, as he stands up, as he brings out HIS 'saber. "I doubt that you have the strength and power to stop ME"

SNAP! Hzzzz…

SANP! Hzzzz...

Mara mere smirks.

"Then you have NO idea what I am capable of!"

And with that, the battle was on.

Mara took to the air, as did Xizor, as the two of them sliced the air. Each of them tried to get past their defenses, but to no avail.

"I have honed my skills in the ways of the Sith, little girl," Xizor says.

"Then, that will be your weakness, Xi-CHAN," Mara replied, as she blocked Xizor's downward swing, which opened Xizor to a-

"Moko Takabisha!" Mara yelled, as a chi-sphere leapt from her free palm, and slammed into Xizor's torso.

"Argh!" Xizor yelled, as he was slammed back.

Mara used this opportunity to perform several combination moves, mostly kicks, while the two combatants were still in mid-air.

"Oof!" Xizor said, as he fell in a heap.

"Told you," Mara smirked. "You loose!"

"Never!" Xizor yelled, as he unleashed a psychokinetic force.

Mara dodges the attack, leaping out of Xizor's line of sight. And then-

ZIP!

Xizor sees Mara seemingly disappear, and then reappear behind him.

Hzzzz-SNAP!

"Good-bye, Prince Xizor."

"What the-?"

And that's when Xizor literally fell to pieces.

Mara sighs, as she checks her timepiece.

"The charges that Mari and the others have set should go off just about-"

BOOM! BOOM!

Mara sees the fire and the force of the explosion heading towards her, so she leaped out of the building, shattering the window in the process, where a skiff was waiting for her. She then hears the familiar roar of the _Millennium Falcon_'s engines, as it takes off for deep space.

"The things I do for the Rebels…"

With the death of Xizor, the Black Sun Empire collapses. However, what remained would be taking over by a mystery person…a person with a personal grudge against Empress Serenity…

**4 ABY: Endor.**

And it has come to THIS. All of Luke and Mari's work has paid off…they hope.

First, there was the rescue of Han Solo from the clutches of the slug-like criminal Jabba the Hutt…

**FLASHBACK!**

The next day, two Jedi, one wearing forest green robes while the other was wearing black robes. One of them had a weird-looking, small creature on their shoulder. As they approached the fortress's huge door, one of them casually waved a hand. The door flew up, allowing the two to enter the fortress unimpeded.

"What do you want?" said Jabba's chief attendant.

"Take us to Jabba," said the Jedi in green.

In Jabba's lair…

"Hello, Leia," the Jedi in black said.

"Hello, Luke," said the bikini clad slave. "I'm glad to see you two here."

Mari lower her hood.

"We demand that you release our friends…or else!"

"Oh, really?" Jabba smirked. "Sorry, but 'your friends' are personal property. And don't bother using your Jedi tricks. I'm immune to them."

Mari, I sense something below us, Luke thought telepathically.

I know, Mari replied likewise.

"And now, you will die," the Hutt proclaimed, as he pressed a control panel.

And down Mari and Luke went.

"RRRRROWR!"

Apparently the creature below was hungry.

And then-

"Io Power MAKE-UP!"

FWOOSH!

"What the-?" Jabba began.

BOOM!

"Yipp, yipp, yipp, yipp-!"

"My precious pet!"

Sailor Io leaps out of the pit with her friend Luke, who had his lightsaber drawn. 'Io then cocked her right, ready to pound Jabba's face in.

"I have the strength to punch through starship hulls, you stupid slug!" 'Io said, as she began to crackle with energy. "Release our friends, we leave. You don't, and you become a fine paste, understand?"

"Gulp!"

**END FLASHBACK!**

Next, there were the revelations that Luke and Mari had to deal with on Dagobah…

**FLASHBACK!**

Mari cried, as she experienced the full effects of the death of Yoda came to fore. Not only that, she was still wrestling with the notion that she was nothing more than a weapon to destroy the evil version of the Neo-Queen Serenity-

"No, you are NOT a weapon," said a voice.

Mari whirled around to see Sailor Pluto standing there.

"What do YOU want?"

"I…I want to…apologize for not telling you the truth earlier," 'Pluto says, as she sits down on a log.

"Well, it's kind of late for that, right?"

"I…suppose not. The truth is that for a long time, I did see people as pawns; THAT, I cannot change. However…I realize that people are more than tools, otherwise I would have been-"

"Like the Empress?"

"Exactly. I realize that now."

Pause.

"I do have a question, though. Why did Usagi become the way she is?"

'Pluto sighs, and begins to tell the history of Empress Serenity.

"That's…horrible!" Mari replied.

"Indeed. I couldn't do anything about it, but…I hope that you will succeed where I had…failed."

Thus, along with Luke learning that Darth Vader is his father, the pressure was ON.

**END FLASHBACK!**

And then, when the mission to Endor (to shut down the shield that protected the Death Star II) was underway, there was MORE trouble...

**FLASHBACK!**

Hours later, after the pirated Imperial shuttle went past the Imperial screens on Endor, the rebel squad made its way through the foliage. And then…

"You know," began Mari, "I like to get back to nature now and again-"

BLAM! BLAM!

"But this is ridiculous!" Mari yelled, as she fired her blaster at the Imperial scouts.

"Mari, cover me!" Luke said, as he hopped on a speeder bike.

"Ami, stay here. Luke, wait for meeeeeeeeee-!" Mari yelled, just after hopping on the back of Luke's 'bike.

ZOOM!

"Leave it to those two to cause more trouble than necessary," Han said, as he shook his head.

"Why did Mari insist that I come here?" asked Leia, as she ducked her head.

"I don't know," Han replied. "But at least we can spend some quality time together."

"Ha! You wish!"

After a series of mishaps, involving knocking off more Imperial scouts, Mari found herself surrounded by furry creatures.

"Hello, little guy…"

Unfortunately, the furry creatures were pointing spears at her.

GULP!

A while later, Han, Luke, Mari and the other cadre were being hauled to the camps of the Ewoks. Only the fact that C3-P0 was seen as a god to them prevented its friends' deaths. Ewoks, being small and furry, was a tribal race that lived in trees. And now, Han and the others were about to be the main course for dinner.

"Tin plate, get us out of here!" yelled Han.

"I can't! They won't listen to me!"

"Well, well, well. Look what the cats dragged in. I mean, Ewoks…"

"Mari!" Luke said, upon seeing his friend. "Get us out of here!"

Marii, wearing a gown, simply chuckled.

"No way, fly boy! I'm having too much fun seeing you in this position!"

"Well, fine!" Luke replied. "I do it myself!"

Luke applied the use of the Force…

Suddenly, the protocol droid and its chair began fly about. Believing C3-P0 was truly a god…the Ewoks let them go.

Later that night…

"I have to go face my father, Leia." Luke said. "As long as I am here, I am endangering the mission."

"If you think so, then you have my blessing," Leia replied. She then looks at Mari. She, too, had to face her destiny.

"Mari?"

Mari looks down at Zeus.

"Um…"

"Don't say anything," Zeus says. "I know that I tend to be over-bearing at times, but…"

"I know," Mari said, as she hugged her companion.

"Just…be careful."

"I will."

Luke and Leia hugged each other tightly, as did Mari and Leia, before Luke and Mari meet their destiny. Leia had much to think about. After all…Luke was about to confront THEIR father…

**END FLASHBACK.**

And now…it was time to confront the Empress Serenity.

While the Rebel attack force fight the Imperial forces, waiting for the shield surrounding the Death Star II to be dropped, Serenity, dressed in her full garb, sits patiently.

"I'm surprised that you chose this moment to confront me," Serenity says. "Then again…Fate is an interesting master."

Surrounding her was Lord Vader and Mara Jade; Supreme Moff T'Pol is conducting the operations of the defenses, with her former compatriots providing the defense.

"We will stop you the best way possible," Mari says. Both she and Luke had their hands still cuffed."

"Oh, where are my manners?" Serenity says, as she casually released Mari and Luke's handcuffs.

"The two have built their own weapons," Vader says, as he hands the devices to the Empress.

Serenity examines the weapons.

"Excellent craftsmanship. You do go work."

The two say nothing.

"Oh, did I mention that this FULLY OPERATIONAL battle-station is ready to fire its main weapon?"

As if on cue, the DS2 began firing it's main gun at the Rebel fleet.

"No!" Mari cried.

"Well…I WAS attacked first," Serenity says. "Of course…if you want me to call off the attacks, defeat my 'Hand'. And you, Mr. Skywalker…defeat my Sith Apprentice."

"In other words…WE join YOU," Luke said flatly.

"But of course. However…you could simply strike me down…but I don't think you have the guts, little boy! HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

In anger, Luke willed his 'saber to his hand, ran quickly to Serenity's position, and tried to strike her down…

SNAP! Hzzzz-

SNAP! Hzzzz-

BLAM!

"Humph," Serenity said. "I guess you chose the hard way of doing things."

Vader willed the Force, by flinging Luke back.

"Luke!"

Mara gets into Mari's face.

SNAP! Hzzzz…

"No," Mara replies.

With tears in her eyes, Mari willed her 'saber to her.

"Then so be it…"

The fight was brutal. However, the two Jedi were clearly out-classed, since both Vader and Mara were in their prime…thanks to Serenity's efforts. Vader deftly removed Luke's weapon from his hand, after a lucky strike to the stomach, and was ready to strike his own son down-

"No!" Mari said, as she dropped her weapon, and ran to Luke's side.

Empress Serenity rose to her feet…fingers crackling with power, as she was prepared to deliver the death sentence.

"And so it ends for the much vaunted Jedi," Serenity says. "I'm sorry that this is the end, but I cannot allow an unknown variable to live-"

_Stop…_

Huh? Serenity thought to herself.

_You cannot do this, my daughter. Do you see what you are about to destroy?_

Serenity looks at Mari cradling Luke's limp form…

"What is THIS that I feel from these two?" Serenity says to herself.

Mara steps out in front.

"What you are feeling…is love," Mara replied. "It is something that you have forgotten…Usagi."

And that's when Mara changes to her true form…Ranma Saotome.

"R-Ranma?"

"Yes," Ranma replied.

"I thought…I thought you were no more, after I…stripped you of your essence; your true self."

Ranma was stripped of his male form and his memories, when he had initially confronted Serenity.

"Well…I kind of had helped from the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Luke managed to lift his head up.

"Ben is alive?" Luke manages to say.

"Impossible!" Vader interrupted. "He should have died when he tried to escape from his confinement!"

"Well…it was me who is at fault, here. True, I was assigned to escort Kenobi to his new "home" on Dantooine, and that he managed to cause the accident on our transport as a means of escape. However, we ended up on an uncharted planet, where we were forced to work together. And it was he who helped me to restore my true self."

"Then why did you continue to work for the Empress?" Mari asked.

Ranma grinned.

"Who do you think was giving intel to the Bothans, who, in turn, gave it to the Rebels? And who assisted in a certain Sailor Io's escape?"

"Oh."

"Then…then you betrayed me?" Serenity fumed.

Ranma gently took Serenity's hands.

"This is NOT you. True, you are destined for greatness. And true, you are a stabilizing force in this galaxy. But you lack the one thing necessary to be a good leader: compassion."

Serenity sighs. She then touches her com-link (that looked like a bracelet).

"Supreme Moff T'Pol, this is Serenity."

"T'Pol speaking," came the reply.

"New orders: contact the Rebel Alliance to sue for…a ceasefire."

"Ma'am?"

"It's time for a new order…"

In the days and weeks of the ceasefire, the two factions engaged in intense negotiations. In exchange for amnesty for all parties concerned, monetary restitution was made. Secondly, the government was restructured, granting the restored Supreme Chancellor and Galactic Senate greater political powers than the Empress (though she would remain "commander-in-chief" of the military, as well as "head of state" status). Furthermore, the restored Jedi Order, headed by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, would fall directly under the jurisdiction of the SC, thereby providing over-sight. Thus, a constitutional monarchy was formed, under the banner of the revised Galactic Imperium; Coruscant and Byss would serve as the twin planets that would administer the galaxy, with Empress Serenity conducting her business on Byss.

There were still those who liked the idea of being a part of an empire, especially since Serenity had conquered TWO galaxies during her reign, and was more or less fair, if not brutal, than not.

Finally, there was one more thing to do.

**Location: Naboo.**

A year later…

"I would like to propose a toast," Senator T'Pol says, as she raised her glass to the newlyweds. "May you live long and prosper."

"HOORAY!" yelled the crowd.

Since leaving her position as the Supreme Moff, T'Pol has been working on providing greater input in the affairs of the Imperium as Vulcan's representative. Thanks to cloning and the Force, T'Pol is still as young and vivacious as ever. Even the old crew of the ISS _Enterprise_ seems to be doing well for themselves, including Prince Archer of the new "Black Sun Empire". After his beheading, one of his agents incorporated Darth Sidious' midichlorians (that which Serenity had originally regurgitated in an effort to rid herself of her predecessor's influences) into his new body, thus merging Archer with Sidious' essence. Needless to say, this combined being challenged Serenity for the title Lord of the Sith…and failed spectacularly (mainly thanks to Serenity incorporating her mother's essence into herself after Archer had died). However, a deal was cut that would allow Prince Archer to reform the Black Sun Empire, and conduct special operations for Serenity within the criminal world…as well as secretly assist the Romulan Commander Sela from the other timeline (Serenity STILL wanted to hurt her alternate counterpart). And unknown to the both of them, Mara Jade (aka "Ranma Saotome") would do her best to undermine them both…for Serenity's own good. So, that's that.

In the meantime, the recently wedded Luke and Mari Skywalker (now dubbed Jedi Masters), and Han and Leia Solo sat in the spot in front of everyone at the reception hall. While Luke would go on to help "Ben" reform the Jedi (having retired from the military as a "General", Mari will continue to serve the Imperium as an Admiral. Princess Leia would work with her father in political circles as a Senator of the restored Alderaan, while Han will go into business with Lando and Chewbacca doing…something.

Meanwhile, Luke did notice a bit of sadness in Mari's eyes.

"Mari, what's wrong."

"Oh, it's nothing," Mari replied.

"Come on, really. What's wrong?"

"I wish my parents were here."  
"Then we arrived just in time," said a voice.

Mari looked up to see Sailor Pluto, and-

"Mom! Dad!" Mari said, as she leaped over the table, with her wedding dress on, and hugged her parents.

"Mari!" Lyta said, as she hugged her lost darling.

"We finally found you!" said Andrew.

Zeus, who was lying at Mari's feet, comes running up to see her charge's parents.

"Ma'am, sir, it's good to see you two again," Zeus says.

"Well…we're just glad that you took care of Mari during all this time," Andrew says.

"Even though we are STILL upset at Setsuna for doing what she did," Lyta said, as she glared at the Senshi of Pluto, we're just happy to see."

"How come you two look so young?" Mari asked.

"It was only a few minutes for us, Mari dear," Andrew says.

"Wow…"

"Mari?" Luke asked, as he steps forth.

"So, you're man who is marrying my baby-girl," Andrew said, as he shook Luke's hand. "I DO hope that you have been honorable in this regard."

"Um…"

"DAD!" Mari whined.

"Then you ARE a virgin!" Lyta says happily. "I'm so proud that you waited until your wedding night."

"MOM!"

Meanwhile…

"Look at them," Padme said, as she cuddled her husband. Thanks to Serenity, she was brought back to life. "Were we like that, once?"

"No, I was WORSE," Anakin replied, having gave up his Sith persona for good. He wanted to be just himself with his beloved for a change, maybe help Ben restore the very order he had helped to destroy. At least, he can have this bit of peace before deciding his future.

Location: Byss.

"Rise," Serenity says, as she stood back. "From this day forth, you will be known as…Darth Vilde."

Ranma Saotome rose, as he accepted the role of Serenity's Sith Apprentice. After all, his work to help Usagi see the light is a never-ending battle. Besides, if his altered counterpart can be present for HIS Usagi, then perhaps he could be there for HIS. And from Serenity's premonitions, the arrival of the Yuuzhan Vong in twenty years will force both Sith and Jedi to work together to save the Galactic Imperium…

**25 ABY: Coruscant.**

The Supreme Yuuzhan Vong leader was at a lose for words. He could have sworn that the 'Vong's push into this galaxy, all in the name of a Luddite-like ideology, would be a cakewalk. After all, these creatures relied on machines for their sustenance.

How wrong he was.

Standing shoulder to shoulder was Empress Serenity, the Lord of the Sith, and Chancellor Anakin Skywalker, the Grandmaster of the Jedi. And around them was the combined might of the chaos incarnate Sith, and the order minded Jedi. Together, they were "The Grey", the completion of the Force.

Meanwhile, Lady Mari Furuhata-Skywalker, although she was pushing forty these days, wanted to fight alongside her husband and children. Zeus, who was watching her new grandchild Makoto on Tattooine, would be proud of her.

In unison-

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

Dozens of different colored lightsabers were lit and ready for action.

"Now, 'Supreme Leader'," Serenity began.

"Let's negotiate," Anakin finished.

The Supreme Yuuzhan Vong could only sweat-drop in reply.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: That's that. I'm done. I do hope you liked what you read. So, until next, peace.**


End file.
